Gaining new friends and learning to be a fighter!
by cocobobo10
Summary: There's one thing Soishi wants to do. Protect her little brother. But now, she has been hurt by a Hallow and Urahara and Yoruichi take her in and teach her how to fight. What will happen as Soishi goes to Soul Society and is her family worried?
1. Chapter 1

"Mom! Can Ichigo and I go to the penny fountain?" I asked.

"Sure thing Soishi. Watch your brother, and be careful," My mom said.

My name is Soishi Kurosaki. I have a cute little brother and his name is Ichigo. I am six years old, and Ichi is about three years old.

I love my brother to death.

I always make sure that nothing happens to him, and I always calm him when he has nightmares.

He's had a lot of them recently.

He always says that he sees these black things. Each one of them has a different mask on, and they always try to hurt him.

I always tell him that I will never let those monsters touch him. It is my job after as his big sister.

Like Ichigo, I can see ghosts. Well, I can see more than he can.

Unlike Ichi, I can see those monsters that he describes all the time to me.

You know what's weird though?

Every morning after he describes a monster to me, I see that monster the next day. For some reason, they're targeting either Ichi or me. Or both. What's even weirder is that since I've been seeing these things for a while now, I'm not scared of them anymore.

In fact, I'm used to telling Ichi to go get mom.

Last night, little brother had another bad dream about those monsters. So now I am on the lookout for the monster that Ichi described for me.

We were starting to walk down a dark alleyway.

"Sister? Is something wrong?" Ichi asked. He was walking right beside me.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing Ichi. Don't worry about it. Hey, I'll race you to the fountain!" I said as I started running leaving him in my tracks.

"What? Hey! Wait up big sister!" Ichi yelled behind me. I ran slow enough so that if I looked behind me, which I always did, I could see him. On the other hand, I also ran fast enough so that I was in front of him.

"Come on Ichi! You're so slow!" I laughed.

After him seeing the obvious smile on my face and hearing me laugh, he started to laugh as well.

We finally found the penny fountain.

"Finally! I caught up to you!" Ichi panted as he slowed to a stop next to me.

"Dude, you need to exercise more!" I laughed as I put my hand on his head. My little brother is too cute sometimes.

"No I don't!" he said sticking his tongue at me.

I started laughing which made him start laughing.

"Come on Ichi! Let's throw our pennies into the water and make a wish!" I said cheerfully.

"Yeah!"

We threw our pennies into the water.

"I wish for a fun life filled with lots of adventure!" I said with my eyes closed.

"I wish for big sister to be happy always!" Ichi said.

My vision was getting blurry.

"Big sister! What's wrong?" Ichi asked worriedly.

I kneeled down and pulled him into a hug.

"Nothing Ichi," I said as I felt silent happy tears fall down my cheeks.

"Nothing,"

"Well, let's go back to mom! I'm getting hungry!" Ichi said.

"Yeah, okay Ichi. Let's go!" I laughed.

We walked back down the dark alleyway that we ran through before.

Unlike last time though, I saw the monster.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

Bad idea. Very bad idea.

The monster then leaped at Ichi.

"I'll eat your soul!" it screamed.

I then ran in front of Ichi to block the thing from getting at him.

I'll repeat two things I said before:

I'm not afraid of these things anymore.

Very bad idea.

The monster then bite my shoulder and caused me to fall to my knees.

"Big sister!" I heard Ichi yell.

"Run Ichigo! Go bring Mom please!" I said. He knew I meant business when I said his full name.

He nodded then ran to go find our mom.

The monster chuckled.

"What's so funny ugly?" I asked.

"You think that your mommy is going to help you? Fat chance, unless she's a soul reaper," it said.

"A what? What's a soul reaper?" I asked. The thing had now taken its mouth away from my shoulder and was constantly trying to bite me again.

I was too fast for it.

"Wait a second. You can see and hear me?" it said.

"Yeah, so what? I wish I didn't have to see you stupid ugly monsters. Maybe that way, my brother wouldn't have nightmares about you!" I said to it. I dodged yet another supposed attack from the monster.

"Then you must be the one who has high spiritual pressure. I'll enjoy eating you!" it said.

"Fat chance!" I mimicked it.

I then jumped onto the back of the monster and tried to cut its head off like I do the rest. But this one had something different in mind.

It crashed its back against a brick wall and I fell off.

It then started to bite me.

I started to feel blood pouring all over me.

"Hey! You ugly Hallow!" I heard someone yell.

I saw a kid about my age jump from the building behind me.

"Die!" he said as he slashed at the monster

"Heh. That one was one of the weaker ones!" he yelled.

"Jinta, look behind you," a small black-haired girl said.

"Huh? Oh, hey, there's a kid!" Jinta said as he turned around to look at me.

"Hey kid, can you see me?"

I nodded my head.

"Did you see a black monster like thing?" he asked.

I nodded again.

"Really? So then you must be the person that's been attracting all these Hallows!" he said as he continued to look at me.

"What's a Hallow?" I asked.

"It's the black monster that you just saw," Jinta said.

"Oh,"

"Hey, Ururu! Do you think we should take this kid back to Urahara?" Jinta asked the black-haired girl.

She nodded.

"Well then, come on kid! We need to show you something!" Jinta said as he put out his hand for me to take.

"No thank you. I need to get back to my brother and mom," I said as I started to get up by myself.

"Ah!" I yelled as I felt a stabbing pain in my side. I was also starting to feel a big headache coming on.

"Hey! Be careful! You should know not to move around a lot after losing so much blood!" Jinta shouted as he ran to my side.

"Stop Jinta! Let me handle this!" I heard a guy say.

I was currently on my belly so I looked up to see a black cat sitting in front of me.

"I can see you look confused little girl. Sorry, but when Jinta told you to come along, it wasn't a question. We need to see if you have a handle on your spiritual powers or not. Even if you are just a little girl," the cat said.

"Did, did you just talk?" I asked the cat.

The cat sighed.

"Yes, little girl. I, a cat, just spoke. Things will make more sense if you come with us."

"But I wanna go to my brother and make sure he's okay!" I said as I tried to get up again.

I leaned against a wall of a building, breathing heavily I might add.

I heard the cat sigh again.

I heard a strange noise and looked behind me to find a naked woman in place of the cat.

"Here you go Yoruichi. Please put some clothes on." Ururu said.

"Whoa? Where did the cat go?" I asked rather calmly after she finished dressing.

She sighed and walked over to me.

"Come on little one. Sorry about this, but I'm going to have to knock you out," Yoruichi said.

"Huh? NO!" I said trying to run.

"Ah!" I screamed again as I fell to the ground.

"Hey! You're very stubborn for a little girl!" Yoruichi said.

I felt her tap my neck and everything suddenly went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoruichi's POV:**

"Yoruichi, why did you bring a child to a place like this?" Urahara asked Yoruichi.

"Because Urahara, I have a feeling this child has much potential to become a soul reaper. That, and I can sense much spiritual pressure coming from her," Yoruichi explained.

"Well, I trust your judgement. So, who will be training her? You, or me?" he asked.

"I want you to see if she will become a soul reaper. If she passes the tests, then send her to me to train," Yoruichi said.

"Got it," Urahara said.

Yoruichi then placed the unconscious child in Urahara's arms.

"Take care of her well Urahara! I'll be back in two weeks!" Yoruichi said as she took off.

_You better not screw this up Urahara! I've had a vision about this child. She will rise to great things. Including warming a heart that has been dead for many years. Child, please be careful and may all my power be with you! _ Yoruichi thought to herself.

She transformed into her cat form once she was out of eyesight of the humans.

**Soishi's POV:**

_I looked at my surroundings. It looked like I was in an outside alleyway at some castle._

"_Uh, where am I?" I asked myself._

"_Soishi! What happened to you!" I looked up to see a guy who had black hair and had some silver thing in his hair. He was wearing all black with a white and black coat on._

"_Huh? There's something wrong?" I asked. I looked down to that I was basically covered in blood._

"_Huh, never noticed," I said casually._

_The guy sighed._

"_I guess we should expect anything more than casually from you Soishi. Byakuya, I think even you should know not to get all worked up about it. After all, she was probably just sparing with someone and it got out of hand," a guy with short white hair said. His eyes were slanted and he had a creepy smile on his lips. All in all, he looked creepy._

"_I guess your right Ichimaru. Come on Soishi. Captain Shigikuni has a mission for you," Byakuya said as he and Ichimaru started to walk away._

"_Alright Byakuya!" I said as I raced after them._

_He didn't say anything in response._

"_Soishi, you're supposed to call him 'Captain' Byakuya. Or Captain Kuchiki. Okay?" Ichimaru whispered to me._

"_Oh, right," I whispered back._

_It took us a while to get to wherever we were supposed to go._

"_Go on in Soishi," Byakuya said as he opened the door._

"_Alright Captain Kuchiki!" I said. All this time I had a smile on my face for some reason._

_Byakuya gave a look to Ichimaru._

"_What?" Ichimaru asked innocently._

"_Be careful on this mission Soishi. I won't be there to cover you this time," Byakuya said to me while glaring at Ichimaru._

" _Yes, do be careful Soishi," Ichimaru said looking at me._

"_Yes Captains," I said._

_They then closed the door and left._

_I turned around to see an old guy sitting before me._

"_Please sit down Soishi. I have a new mission for you and I think you're going to like it!" he said while smiling at me._

"_Okay!" I cheerfully said as I sat down._

I opened my eyes to see walls around me.

I sat up and clutched my stomach as it had burst with pain.

"So, you're up?" I heard someone ask.

"Huh?" I said. I looked in the direction of the voice to find a guy with a stripped hat and a green cape on.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, Yoruichi said she would be back in two weeks so that doesn't give us much time, now does it?" he asked with a smile on his lips.

"Um, not to be rude, but I have two questions," I said.

"Okay, shoot,"

"Um, well, where am I?" I asked.

"You're in my home," was his reply.

"Okaay, who **are **you?"

He started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that you're sooo adorable!" he said as he gave me a bear hug.

"Huh?" I whispered as he hugged the living daylights out of me.

"Um, sir? I can't breath," I said after a moment or two.

"Oh! Sorry! You're just so cute!" he said.

"My name is Kisuke Urahara. What's yours little girl?" he asked.

"Uh, my name is Soshi Kurosaki." I said.

"Soishi huh?" he said. He looked like he was thinking of something.

"Do me a favor will ya? Please smile for a sec," he asked.

I smiled the best I could in a situation like this.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE!" he yelled as he gave me another hug.

"Ugh," I whispered.

"Ahem, Urahara, don't you think you should start training her to become a soul reaper now?" I looked to see that Jinta was the one who spoke.

"Don't you think she's just precious Jinta?" Urahara yelled while still hugging me.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on Urahara! We have less than two weeks now! Seeing as she slept two of the days," Jinta said.

"Okay, Jinta's right, we need to start your training," Urahara said as he pulled away.

"Training? For what?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear me before girl? I said that we need to train you so that you can become a soul reaper!" Jinya said.

"First, my name's not 'girl', it's Soishi. And second, what's a 'soul reaper'?" I said.

"I'll explain when we get to the training room. Sorry, but we don't have any more time for you to finish healing. Come on! Let's go!" Urahara said cheerfully.

I got up and raced after him.

Urahara and his group led me down some stairs and eventually down a ladder.

Once I got to the bottom, I turned around and saw this huge place!

"Wow! What is this place!" I said as I started to walk forward.

"This, is going to be your training room for the next week or so." Urahara said from behind me.

I felt something poke me in the back of my head.

I fell forward and landed on the ground hard.

"Ow! What was that for!" I almost yelled as I rubbed my tummy.

"Sorry Soishi, but I had to get your soul out of it's body," Urahara said.

"What?"

"Just take a look,"

I looked down to see a chain hanging off of me. Its source was near the middle of my chest.

"Now, I want you to try to stand up!" Urahara yelled. I just realized that he was far away from me.

I stood up.

"That wasn't hard!" I yelled.

I saw that they all had dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Uh, well, okay then! Now I want you to spar with Ururu!" he said.

"Huh?" I asked as Ururu came over to me and gave me some gear.

"Please put these on. I don't want to kill you," she said. I anime sweat dropped.

"Uh, okay?" I said as I put the things on.

"Now what?"

"Now, I want you to fight her!" Urahara yelled.

"Okay?" I said.

Ururu came at me and tried to punch me. I dodged easily and swung my leg around to kick her.

I hit her and she was sent flying into a big rock formation.

"How long do you want us to fight?" I yelled.

"Uh, that's good Soishi!" Urahara said laughing nervously. It looked like he had an anime sweat drop on his forehead.

"Okay!" I took off the gear.

"Ururu! Would you please?" Urahara asked Ururu.

I looked at him with a confused gaze.

"You'll see Soishi!"

Suddenly, a huge hole was present below my feet. I fell down into the hole.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's going on?" I asked after I landed on my feet at the bottom of the hole.

"It's the second test of you becoming a soul reaper," Urahara shouted.

"Well, what do I have to do to pass?" I shouted up at him.

"All you have to do is get back up here by the time 74 hours have passed! Oh, two more things! One, your arms will be tied behind your back so you can't use them, and there will be things that will be eating your life chain," he said.

"What happens if I don't make it back up in time?"

"You'll become a hallow and we'll have to exterminate you!" Urahara yelled.

"Good luck!" Ururu, Jinta, and Urahara yelled.

"Thanks," I said. No sarcasm whatsoever.

"Alright, let's do this!" I said as I looked at my life chain.

I saw the monster thing that Urahara was talking about start to eat my life chain.

Oh. My. God! It hurt so much!

I fell on knees and just stayed silent through my pain.

It stayed like that for awhile.

Finally, the pain stopped and I panted heavily.

I looked down to see how much chain was left. It turns out I only saw six chain links left.

"There aren't supposed to be that few after only three hours," I heard Jinta say. He was right next to me.

"Are you in any pain, Soishi?" Jinta asked.

"N-" I was inturrupted by an imense amount of pain. I looked down and saw that the monsters were back again and they had multiplied.

I saw white fire go around me in a circle.

"Oh crap!" Jinta shouted as he ran up the side of the hole wall.

"Guys! We're in trouble! She's starting to become a Hallow!" I heard Jinta yell.

"What? She's not supposed to do that until another 69 hours!" I heard Urahara yell back.

If there was any more talking, I didn't hear it. I was screaming my heart out as soon as Urahara was done talking.

I felt something come over my face.

_What's going on? What's happening to me? _ I thought. But the thought that kept going through my mind was, _What if they can't get me and I somehow hurt Ichi? _

I suddenly saw a flash of light and then saw a field of pretty blue flowers.

_What's going on? Where am I? _ I thought to myself.

Soishi, you are in the back of your soul. This is the place where you will have to learn my name and get your zanpakuto. I heard someone say.

I turn around to see a baby dragon sitting on the flowers.

"Did you talk to me?" I asked it.

Yes, Soishi. I was the one who talked to you.

"Well, can you please tell me what I'm doing here?"

I already told you that Soishi. You are here to learn my name and get your zanpakuto. Or rather, your sword that you will use as a soul reaper.

"Well, how do I get my zanpakuto? And sorry if this seems rude but, what is your name?" I asked it.

"My name is-" it looked like the dragon was talking but I didn't hear what she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Look behing you child!" the dragon said.

"Wha?" I turned around to see a tornado coming towards me.

"Quicikly! You must take me out of one of these many boxes before you get sucked into the vortex!" the dragon shouted.

I looked around to see a lot of boxes.

"Which one?" I shouted.

"I can't help you Soishi, I'm sorry. You must do this on your own!" the dragon said.

"Got it!" I said as I turned to the one closest to me.

Unlike all the other boxes, this one was red.

"How bout this one?" I asked as I opened it and pulled the string.

I saw a blue sword coming out of the box.

"Watch out Soishi!" the dragon yelled.

"Huh?" I yelled as I turned around.

There before me I saw a Hallow.

"Roar!" I yelled as I swung my sword on instinct.

The Hallow was split in two and disappeared.

"Well, you definetly have the skill of a soul reaper," the dragon said.

"Thanks!" I laughed.

**Meanwhile:**

"Come on! We have to stop the process!" Jinta yelled.

Urahara put his arm out to stop him.

"Hold on just a second Jinta, let's just wait to see what happens," Urahara said.

"What?" Jinta yelled.

Suddenly, they started to see a white light appear in the middle of the hole.

"Duck and cover!" Urahara yelled. He grabbed the two kids and ran as far away as he could before he fell down.

The white light zoomed out from the hole and crashed near them.

They stared in wonder as a figure appeared from the smoke.

"S-Soishi?" Jinta asked.

They saw what they thought was Soishi's body. But on her face, she had a Hallow's mask. And on her arms were black sleeves that looked like a Hallow's sleeves as well.

"Get ready guys!"Urahara yelled.

Soishi pulled out her sword. The spirtual pressure of it was strong enough to practically start a torndao around her.

Her sleeves flew off and she clicked the mask off.

"Hey guys! Looks like I passed the second test! Is there a third? This is fun!" Soishi yelled.

"Uh, yeah there is," Urahara anime sweat dropped.

"Awesome! Let's get on with it!" Soishi yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

Urahara anime sweat dropped even more.

"You're really eager for training aren't you?" Urahara asked.

"Of coarse! The faster I get stonger the faster I can protect my little brother from enemies!" I yelled.

"Oh? Sorry, but I don't think you'll be going to your family for quite some time," Urahara said.

"Huh? Oh, okay. Well, I still want to get strong! So that when I do see my family, I can protect them from any Hallow that threatens them!" I said.

"Well, okay then. Let's get going shall we?" Urahara said as he walked away.

I nodded and ran after him.

"All I want you to do is attempt to get my hat off of my head," Urahara said.

"I'm gonna warn you though, it's going to be very hard," he warned me.

I nodded.

"Then let's start the third test!" Urahra said.

I took out my zanpakuto and got into an attack stance.

"Ready? Start!" Urahara shouted.

"Why aren't you attacking?" Urahara asked after I didn't move for a few moments.

"Are you scared?"

"No. it's just that you haven't taken out your zanpakuto yet. I will not attack a defenseless person!" I stated.

"How did you know I have a zanpakuto?" Urahara asked.

"For what other reason does that cane of yours have other than taking out the soul of others and being a zanpakuto?" I asked.

"Oh! You're very observent Soishi! Very well then, since you know my little secret, I'll take out my zanpakuto and start the fight for real!" Urahara shouted. He then took out his zanpakuto from it's hilt.

"Let's get serious! Come at me Soishi!" Urahara yelled.

I nodded and ran at him, zanpakuto in hand.

We went at it for what seemed like hours. Then again, you can't really tell time in this place.

I had gotten his hat off after a short time. The rest of the time, Ururu and I were fighting. She was a little upset that I could beat her easily during the first test.

I guess after our fight she was still upset because she stormed away.

I kept laughing and was just sitting around, looking at the painted sky.

"You know Soishi, you're really strong. Yoruichi was right to pick you up," Urahara said as he sat down next to me.

"Really? Am I really that strong?" I asked.

"Of coarse. If you can kick Ururu's and mine butts, then your plenty strong ,"

"Thanks!" I laughed.

"Watcha looking at?" Urahara asked.

"Just the sky. It looks really pretty!" I said.

"I painted it myself you know!" Urahara said.

"Really?" I sat up and looked at him in disbelief.

"Yup!" he smiled.

"That's so cool! You're really talented!" I yelled.

"Your so adorable Soishi!" Urahara shouted as he hugged me so tight that I couldn't breath.

"Urahara, can't breath." I said.

Urahara laughed and let go of me.

"By the way, who's Yoruichi?" I asked.

"Yoruichi is the one who brought you here. Now which form did Yoruichi greet you in?" he whispered the last part to himself.

"Was Yoruichi the cat that could talk or the pretty lady who knocked me out?" I asked.

"Uhhh, I think I'll let Yoruchi answer this one when Yoruichi gets here." He said.

"Okay!" I said as I layed back down.

"Urahara! Hey, how did she turn out?" I heard a somewhat familiar male voice ask.

"Yoruichi! You're back so soon? It's only been a week!" Urahara said as he semi-turned around.

"Yes well, my mission was less important than I thought it was so it took me no time at all. It took longer to get there than to handle the situiation," Yoruichi said.

"Well, as you can see, she has succesfully become a soul reaper! Soishi, please stand," Urahara said.

I nodded and stood to face this Yoruichi guy.

I looked to see a black cat.

I tugged on Urahara's pants to get his attention.

(**Author's note: Sorry bout the inturupption, but the way Soishi tugs on his pants is the way any small child would to get a bigger person's attenion. Jut wanted to clarify that.)**

"Um, Urahara? Is that Yoruichi?" I whispered to Urahara.

"Yes, that is Yoruichi," he whispered back.

"Little girl, we've been through this before, yes, I am a cat that talks!" Yoruichi said.

"You could hear me?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Of coarse little girl, I am a cat," Yoruichi explained.

I walked towards Yoruichi.

Yoruichi just stared at me confused.

I went down on my kneees in front of Yoruichi and pet him.

"You're a pretty kitty," I said while petting Yoruichi.

Urahara laughed histerically.

Yoruichi had an angry anime thing on his forehead.

"Please stop petting me," Yoruichi said, trying to control his anger.

"Okey dokey," I said while standing up.

Urahara was still laughing.

"Urahara," Yoruichi said.

"Urahara," he said a little louder.

"URAHARA!" Yoruichi yelled.

Yoruichi pounced at Urahara and scratched him on the nose.

"DAMN IT URAHARA! STOP LAUGHING! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Yoruichi yelled.

I went over to the kitty and tapped his nose.

"Bad kitty, you don't hurt people. And you shouldn't swear either. It's not nice!" I said while still tapping it's nose.

Urahara went back to laughing so hard that he couldn't breath.

"Little girl, please stop tapping my nose, it's getting annoying. And Urahara, STOP LAUGHING!" Yoruichi said the last part to Urahara.

"Yo-Yorui-chi. I-I think. It would. Be best if you. Changed into your other form," Urahara said between laughs.

"Yes, I believe that's wise," Yoruichi growled.

"J-Jinta, can you go get some clothes for Yoruichi?" Urahara asked. He was still giggling a little.

"Sure thing," Jinta replied.

A few moments later, Jinta returned with clothes for Yoruichi.

"Thank you Jinta," Yoruichi replied as he changed.

I had to look away from the bright light that the change was giving off.

When I looked back, I was surprised to see the lady from before.

"You're that lady from before!" I yelled.

"Yes, I am Yoruichi. This is my true form," Yoruichi explained.

"Oh," I dragged out the word.

"Yes, now, Urahara. Is she ready?" Yoruichi asked Urahara after he stopped giggling.

"Yes, she is ready to start training," Urahara replied.

"Good. Come on little girl, it's time we go to the soul society to train you, my way," Yoruichi said.

"Okay! Will I need to bring anything?" I asked.

"Just your zanpakuto," She replied.

"I'll open the portal now so you two can get to the soul society," Urahara said.

Yoruichi and I nodded.

Urahara walked towards a huge square thing and said some magic words that seemed to turn it on.

"Good luck you two!" Urahara said.

"Little girl, get on my back!" Yoruichi said.

I nodded and got onto her back.

She jumped into the portal and was running through a hallway of some sort.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're in the border between the human world and the soul society. I just want you to know that while we're in soul society, I don't want you attracting anymore attention than you already will! Got it?" Yoruichi said.

"Yeah I got it. But what do you mean more than I already will?"

"Being a young soul reaper outside the wall will surely draw attention if we're not careful! So try not to talk or say my name at all! Okay?" she said.

"Okay!" I said as Yoruichi jumped through yet another big square thing.


	5. Chapter 5

We were walking around the alleyways. Or rather, Yoruichi was walking and I was on her back.

_I wonder where she lives?_ I thought to myself.

Yoruichi kept walking until the moon was high in the sky.

I almost fell asleep by the time she told me we were at out destination.

I took a look around me and saw that all I could see were rocks, pebbles, and a cliff.

We were going into a hole in the cliff.

"Here you go, now go ahead and rest. I'll get us some breakfast in the morning. You're going to need all the rest you can get once you start training with me," she said.

"Okay," I said as I walked towards the nearest rock.

"What? You don't like my house or something?"Yoruichi asked.

I turned to look at her when I saw a little home behind her.

"Oh! My apoligies, I didn't see it at first. It does look nice though!" I smiled at here.

For some reason, she didn't seem upset at me. So I followed her into the house and went to the room she assigned to me.

That night, I dreamed about my little brother. I dreamed that he was well, that my mom was well, and that my dad was well too. Well, well in his creepy kinda way. My dad was kinda like Urahara, except my dad isn't as strong as Urahara is. I dreamed that they were all laughing. In my dream, I saw two little girls laughing with them. One was sitting on my mom's lap and the other was sitting on my dad's.

The three of them were making baby noises at them and were making them laugh.

_I wonder who these girls are? _I thought.

I kept watching, laughing as the little girls did at the silly faces my parents were making.

**Yoruichi's POV:**

Yoruichi watched the little girl as she slept. She wondered why she wasn't at least a little pissed at the girl for not noticing her home.

_There has to be something to do with her power. Or is it the cuteness that Urahara pointed out so many times before we left? Oh well, I'll figure it out sooner or later. Hopefully sooner. _Yoruichi thought.

She saw the girl smiling as she slept.

_Does this girl ever get angry? Or sad? Anything besides happy? _She thought.

What's she even dreaming about?

The little girl turned onto her side in her sleep and she started to snore softly.

Yoruichi silently laughed.

"Might as well get some shut eye myself. Both of us have long days ahead of us," Yoruichi said as she went into her room and fell asleep on her bed.

**Soishi's POV:**

"Hey! Yoruichi! Wake up! Come on, didn't you say you were going to train me?" I whispered as I gently shook Yoruichi awake.

"Huh? Wha?" she asked.

"Is it too early?" I asked.

"What time does my clock say?" Yoruichi asked.

"It's says 5:00," I said.

She looked at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"First, how old are you? Are you even old enough to know your numbers?" she asked.

"I'm six. I don't know how old you're supposed to be to know numbers. But I can count all the way up to a thousand!" I said smiling big.

Yoruichi looked surprised.

"I have no idea how humans raise their children but when did yours teach you the numbers?" Yoruichi asked.

"Oh, my parents only taught me up to ten. The rest I taught myself by reading books. I'm also homeschooled," I said.

"Really?"

"Yup!" I smiled big again.

"Huh. Alright, second question. Why are you up so early? Don't kids your age like to sleep in until lunch or something?" she asked.

"Most kids. But not me! My mom says that I'm a morning person!" I said cheerfully. I had a huge smile that reached my eyes.

"I can see that," Yoruichi mumbled.

"Alright, since your up, we'll train until we get hungry! Got it?" she said as she got up.

"Yes ma'am!" I shouted.

"Then let's go!" she said as she headed outside with me right behind her.

We trained until the sun was high in the sky.

"Aren't you hungry yet, Soishi?" Yoruichi asked. We had stopped to take a breather.

"Not unless you are," I said. My stomach disagreed.

Yoruchi started to laugh.

"You're alright little girl," she said as she headed over to the house and I followed.

I laughed.

We ate lunch then trained.

"Is that all you've got, girl?"Yoruchi yelled as I dodged a punch.

"Not even close!" I yelled as I counter kicked her.

"Not bad, kid!" she said.

I smiled in response.

We continued like that for hours.

"Alright! I think that's enough for today! Let's go eat then head off to bed!" Yoruichi yelled after a while.

"Alright!" I yelled back as I skipped towards the house.

"Energetic little thing," I thought I heard Yoruichi mutter.

I smiled to myself.

"Alright! Your ready to go into the Soul Society!" Yoruichi said one day after training.

"I am?" I asked.

"Yup! I want you to do me a favor though, don't mention my name or Urahara's, okay?" Yoruichi asked.

"Sure!"

"Or your family,"

"Huh? Why?" I asked.

"I don't think it would be safe. Just say that you happened across a portal, and wound up there. Understand?" she said.

"Yeah, okay," I said.

"Oh, and what's your name, little girl?" Yoruichi asked.

"Soishi Kurosaki!" I said with a smile.

"Pretty name. So, Soishi, why haven't you told me your name before? You know mine," she said.

"Well, I was waiting for you to ask. I thought that if you really wanted to know then you would ask," I explained while putting my plates in the sink and washing them.

"Really? Well, you've never asked my name, yet you know it,"

"That's because I heard lots of people say it and so I asked Urahara if that was you and he confirmed it. Sorry if I was rude in not asking you if that was your name," I said.

"It's alright, Soishi," she said.

Yoruichi got up and cleaned her dishes.

"Alright! Let's head out!" she said as soon as she was done.

"Yeah!" I smiled.

This time, I was able to run along side Yoruichi. She was clearly impressed by the fact that I could keep up.

"Here we are! Now the rest's up to you!" Yoruichi said.

She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't let me think that training you was a waste of time, Soishi. Make me proud to call you my pupil!" she said.

"I won't let you down, Yoruichi!" I said as I smiled up at her. Showing all my teeth.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: by the way, Soishi is currently in the same district as the one in which Ichigo's gang ends up in when they go to save Rukia. Just to let you know.

I was walking down an alleyway, wondering what it was that I was supposed to do know.

"Oh, well! I figure it out eventually!" I said cheerfully as I continued walking.

"Um, excuse me? Miss?" I tugged lightly on a lady's skirt.

"Yes? Oh my, a soul reaper!" she gasped.

Several heads went my way.

"A soul reaper!" someone yelled. Suddenly it seemed like everyone was in a hurry to get somewhere.

"What just happened?" I asked myself.

"Oh, well! I guess they found things they had to do!" I said as I continued to walk on.

After a few hours, I noticed that noone was out. Yet I could sense their spiritual energy.

"Huh, that's weird," I trailed off. I started running in hopes of finding someone.

_Where is everyone? _ I asked.

_This is way too weird for comfort._ I said as I stopped running altogether.

"Ugh! What's going on? Seriously! Are soul reapers like diseases to you guys?" I screamed.

"Hey! No need to shout! Anyway, their not going to answer you!" I heard a voice say.

"Who said that?" I asked. I kept looking around for the owner of the voice.

"Look up, little girl!" the voice said.

"Huh?" I asked as I looked up.

"Oh!" I said as I saw a gigantic guy holding two huge swords. I ran through the alleyways to get a better look at the guy.

"Wow! Did you know that you're gigantic?" I said as I looked up at him in awe.

He laughed.

"Yes I did little girl! Did you know you're very tiny?" he said.

"Yes, yes I did!" I said beaming up at him.

"So, what do you need little girl?" he asked.

"I need to know where soul reapers go! Can you tell me?" I asked.

"Sure, little girl! Most of the soul reapers are behind this wall I'm guarding," he said.

"Oh, well, can I get through?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Sorry, little girl, but I can't let anyone past this gate," he said apologetically.

"Aw. Well, if it's your job then I'll find some other way to get in then!" I smiled at him.

"There are no other ways inside, unforunetley little girl," he said.

"Oh, well, then could you tell me why everyone ran at the sight of me?" I asked.

"People in this district don't like the sight of soul reapers except for me. You see, the people in this district are souls that came to soul society without a soul reaper escort," he explained.

"I see," I said as I glanced behind me.

"Do I really look that scary though?" I asked looking back up at him.

"Nah. But all soul reapers are the same to them. Lying, scary people who sometimes cheat them out of their money," he said.

"Except for you, right?" I said.

"That's right! Say, what's your name little girl?" he asked.

"Soishi Kurosaki! Your's?" I asked.

"Jidanbo Ikkanzaka. Gatekeeper of the West Gate to the Seireitei, at your service," he said slightly bowing.

"It's nice to meet you Jid-an-bo!" I said slowly pronouncing his name to make sure I got it right.

He laughed.

"You can just call me Jid if you like, Soishi!" he said.

"Okay, Jid!" I said beaming up at him.

We started to laugh.

Suddenly I heard people whispering behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that they were coming out from their houses.

"She must be okay if Jidanbo's laughing with her," one of them whispered.

Then they all started talking at once amongst each other.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's going on?" I heard a guy's voice yell. He went to the front of the crowd. Once I could see him, I saw that he was wearing the same kind of clothing that Jid and I were wearing.

"Hey, Jid! Who's he?" I asked.

"He's a fellow soul reaper. He's one of the few that come out from the Seireitei to visit these people. He's also one of the few that cheat people out of there money," Jid explained.

"Oh," I said.

"Hey, Jidanbo! What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing. Nothing is going on," Jid said.

"Who's this shrimp?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask her? I'm sure she'll be happy enough to tell you," Jid said looking down at me.

"Fine! Hey kid, what's your name?" the guy asked rudely.

"My name is Soishi Kurosaki! What's yours?" I asked.

"Ain't gonna tell ya!" he said.

"Oh. Well, that's fine!" I said while smiling.

"Kid, did you hit your head when you died or something? Cause I think you've lost a few marbles," he said.

"No, sir. I didn't because I haven't died!"

"How is that? There's no way you could've come here without dieing first," he said.

"Well, I did! You have to believe me!" I said. I started looking at him begging him to believe me.

"Alright! Alright! I believe you! Just stop making that look!" he said while looking away. I did as he said.

"Do you have any idea why you're dressed as a soul reaper?" he asked.

"No idea! I've been told however that I have a lot of spiritual pressure whatever that is," I said as I looked down at my clothes.

"I think I should take you into the Seireitei," he said.

"Really?" I asked him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, just try not to draw attention to yourself," he said. He started to walk away, signilaling for me to follow him.

"Okay!" I said as I skipped after him.

It took us awhile but eventually we wound up in the Seireitei. I was to stay out in the corridor once we got to a room.

"Just stay here until we know what to do with you," he said.

"Okay!" I said smiling.

_I wonder what's gonna happen to me? I can't die this soon. I have to get stronger and go home and protect my family from Hallows. _ I thought to myself.

"Hey, you." I looked up to see a very tall guy with black, spikey hair, an eye-patch, and bells on the ends of his hair.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked.


	7. Chapter 7

"My name's Soishi Kurosaki! What's your name?" I asked him.

"The name's Kenpachi Zaraki. And you still haven't answered my other question," he stated.

"Oh, well, I'm here because I'm waiting for that guy in there to tell me what someone's going to do with me," I said.

"Huh, interesting. Which room is he in?" Kenpachi asked.

"This one," I said as I pointed to the room behind me.

"Thanks, kid," he said.

"No problem!" I beamed.

_Wow, this place is really pretty! It's so peaceful and comforting with all these pretty trees and bushes. And it doesn't look like there's a cloud in the sky. _ I thought as I looked around me.

"You were that rude to a little girl!" I heard someone from the room behind me yell. It sounded like Kenpachi.

"Well, she was causeing a commotion! What else was I supposed to do?" yelled the guy who brought me here.

"How about being kind like you're supposed to be with children!" Kenpachi yelled.

"Hah! Says the guy who could possibly make a little girl cry just by looking at him!"

"You wanna fight, punk!" Kenpachi yelled.

"Enough!" yelled yet another voice.

"Jacob, what would you have done if that little girl would've started crying?" the voice asked

"Uh, well, I don't know." Jacob answered.

"Exactly, next time think before you act. Plus, I believe you owe captain Zaraki an apology for being so rude to him," the voice said.

"Yes, captain commander. Captain Zaraki, please forgive me. I was being out of place," Jacob said.

"Very well," Kenpachi said.

"Jacob, why don't you bring this little girl in?" the voice asked.

"Yes, captain commander," Jacob said. Then I heard footsteps coming from behind me.

"Hey, Soishi, come on! The commander wants to see you," Jacob said.

"Okay!" I smiled as I jumped up from my spot on the floor.

I walked in to see an old guy sitting with his legs crossed on a raised platform.

"Little girl, what's your name?" he asked.

"Soishi Kurosaki!" I said as I beamed.

"My, my, such an energetic little girl you are. Tell me, have you died yet?" he asked.

"Nope! Not yet at least," I answered.

"Really? Then tell me little girl, where are you from? Are you from a big city?"

"Nope. Well, I don't think it's very big. It's callled Karakura town." I answered truthfully.

"I see. Do your parents know where you are?"

"I don't think so," I said wondering myself how they were reacting.

"Once an order comes in, we will bring you to your family," he said.

"Really! But, this one lady said for me not to let her down," I said wondering exactly what it was she wanted me to do.

"What's this lady's name?" he asked. I had this feeling deep down that I shouldn't tell him what her name was.

"I don't think she ever told me," I lied. I must be a good lier cause it looked like they believed me.

"Well, this is a bit of a predicament, what do you think we should do, captian commander?" Jacob asked.

"Obviously we're going to take her back to the world of the living. We will see what happens from there. Jacob, go tell Rukia Kuchiki that she is to watch over Soishi until someone gets a mission to this Karakura Town," he said.

"Yes sir!" he said as he ran off to tell this Rukia lady.

"Um, who is Rukia?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Soishi. The Kuchiki family is a very powerful clan so they should have no problem watching over you," Kenpachi said.

"Okay!" I said smiling.

"Jacob! Go inform Rukia and then the rest of the Kuchiki family that they temporarily have a new family member! Kenpachi, would you show Miss Soishi to her new family?" the old guy said.

"Yes sir!" Jacob said.

"Sure. No problem. Come on, Soishi! Hey, I might even intoduce you to my lutenent," Kenpachi said as he walked out of the room.

"Cool!" I said as I ran after him.

We walked for so long that I forgot where we were going.

"Kenpachi?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

"Are you serious? You forgot in just a few minutes?"

"It hasn't been just a few minutes! Besides, I'm five!" I said with a pout on my face.

He laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Where are we going?" I asked after a few minutes.

"To where you'll be staying until you can go home," he said.

"Oh yeah, Rukia Kuchiki right?" I said.

"Exactly. And here we are. Hey! Rukia Kuchiki!" Kenpachi yelled the last part at the door.

"Yeah? What is it Captain Zaraki?" a lady with black hair opened. A chunck of her bangs was placed between her eyes.

"Hello Rukia. I'm gonna assume that you've been informed of your new family member?" Kenpachi asked.

Rukia nodded.

"Well, here she is! Soishi Kurosaki, meet Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia, meet Soishi," Kenpachi introduced us.

She looked at me.

"Well aren't you just the cutest thing! Hello Soishi!" she said as she kneeled down to my level.

"Hi Rukia! You're very pretty!" I said smiling.

"Aw! Thank you! You're so sweet! Come on in!" Rukia said. I walked in and said bye to Kenpachi.

"Maybe I'll see ya around, Soishi. Good luck!" he said. Then he left.

"So, Soishi. What say we get to know one another? I'll start. My name is Rukia Kuchiki and I like to draw. Now you," Rukia said after she closed the door and we sat down.

"Okay! My name is Soishi Kurosaki and I like to dance and sing!" I said.

"Really? Do you know any songs?"

"Me and mommy made one up about a year ago," I said.

"Could you play it for me?"

"Sure! Uh, do you have a guitar?"

"Unfortunely, no. But I think I know who does. Come on! I'll show you around while we get you a guitar!" Rukia said.

"Alright!" we walked out the door and Rukia started showing me around.

"Okay! First, I'll tell you about the Gotei 13! You see, there are 13 different squads who all have their own unique abilities. Each squad has its own captain and luitenent, or vice captain. The one named Kenpachi Zaraki you met just a short while ago was a captain. He's captain of squad 11 which is the most brutal and stronger of the 13 squads. He's also one of the most powerful captains we have. Anyway, back to generalization," she said.

"Genie-what?" I asked.

"Whoops. Sorry, I forgot that you're young. How old are you?" she asked. We had stopped at the beginning of her explanation so she could explain things good. Also, she was drawing pictures so that I could understand all of this.

"I'm five years old!" I laughed holding up my hand showing all my fingers.

"Really? You pronounce things very well for a five year old. Anyway, generalization is basically just saying the general stuff. You know, like not going into much detail. What I mean in this case, is that I'm not going to go on and on about specific people. Understand?" she said.

"Yup!"

"Alright, back to explaining! Anyway, like I said. Each squad has their own captain and vice-captain. The vice-captain's job is to basically do stuff for the captain and protecting the captain when necessary. Below these two, are the seated officers. I'm not entirely sure what they do other than follow the captains orders and maintain order in their own squad," Rukia went on.

"I see!" I said.

"Well, that's basically all you have to know during your stay here. Now, shall we go find that guitar?" she said as she stood up.

"Yeah!" I stood up and followed her.

After climbing a few stairs onto a wooden landing like thing, Rukia turned and walked down a hallway. I looked to my right and saw a very pretty garden.

"That looks so pretty!" I told her pointing at the garden.

"Huh? Oh, yes it is. You know, there aren't that many garden's around here but when you do see one, it's like a sight for sore eyes. And the trees are pretty when they bloom," she said.

"You are correct, Rukia Kuckiki. The gardens and trees are absolutely beautiful!" a voice said. Rukia and I turned our heads towards it. I looked around Rukia to see a tall guy with light purple hair. His eyes were slinted and he had on a big smile.

"C-Captain Ichimaru. What are you doing here?" Rukia muttered. It looked like she was a little scared of this guy.

"Well, I was just a talking a stroll actually. Oh? And who's this cute little thing?" he asked once he saw me poking my head out from behind Rukia.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" Rukia asked me.

"Sure!" I said. I walked so that I was standing next to her.

"My name is Soishi Kurosaki! How are you?" I asked while smiling.

"My, my. Such manners. My name is Gin Ichimaru. Captain of squad 3," he said.

"Oh!" I said as I looked at him. He had a white coat thing over his soul reaper outfit.

"Do all captains have that white robe?" I asked.

He laughed.

"Yes, yes we do," he said.

"Please dismiss my rudeness, captain, but I must be taking Soishi somewhere now," Rukia said.

"Aw! And we were just getting to know each other! Oh well, I'll see you some other time then. Farewell, Soishi!" Gin said.

"Bye Gin!" I said as I ran to keep up with Rukia.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Okay, so when Soishi plays her song, it's actually a real song called Dreaming of You. It's sung by the awesome Selena. God rest her soul. Anyway, I do not own bleach or Selena's song. All rights go to her and her family and all rights of bleach go to Kubo Tite(aka, the creator of Bleach).

As Rukia and I continued looking for a guitar, I met a lot of higher ranked soul reapers.

I had also met all the captains and saw Kenpachi as we continued walking.

"Hello, little girl! What's your name?" one of the captains had said. He was wearing a pink flower robe on top of the tradintional soul reaper uniform.

"Hi! My name's Soishi!" I said smiling.

"Sure are a happy child, aren't you?" he asked. He kneeled down to my level. He was about the tenth person to do this, so I was used to it by now.

"Yeah!" I laughed.

"That's good to hear! Well, would you like to know my name?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'm Kyouraku Shunsui. Captain of squad 8," he said.

"Kyou-huh?"I said scratching my head. He laughed.

"You can just call me Kyou. How bout that?" he asked.

"Heh, sounds good!" I said. We all started to laugh.

"Soishi, the captain behind Captain Shunsui is Captain Juushiro. He's captian of squad 13," Rukia said.

"The name's Ukitake Juushiro. Nice to meet you, Soishi," the white haired guy said.

"Nice to meet you too, Uk-i-tak-e!" I said, pronouncing his name slowly. He laughed.

"Yes, or if you want, you can figure out a nickname," he said.

"Heh, okay! I'll figure something out!" I said, grinning.

"Kyouraku's right, you are a very happy girl!" he said, smiling at me. I laughed.

"Thank you!"

"Come on, Soishi. We've still got to look for that guitar!" Rukia said.

"You two are looking for a guitar?" Kyou asked as he stood up.

"Yes, we are Captain Shunsui. Why?" Rukia said.

"Well, I happen to have a guitar on my person," Kyou said.

"Why did you bring it with you if we're going to a meeting?" Ukitake said.

"Heh heh. I don't know. You never know when you're going to need one!" Kyou said. They laughed. This whole time, I was trying to make up a nickname for Ukitake. Then a name struck me.

"I got it!" I said. They all looked at me.

"You've got what?" they asked.

"A nickname for Ukitake! Uki!" I said.

"That's certainly an interesting name, I'll take it!" Uki said. My grin grew wider as I laughed.

"Hey, what's with all the laughter up here? We're only going to a captain and leutenent meeting!" a familiar voice asked. I looked to see Kenpachi walked towards us. Along with Gin, a short white haired kid,a mutant-like guy, and a guy with brown hair and glasses whom I immediately didn't trust.

"Hi Kenpachi! Hi Gin!" I yelled.

"Hm? Oh, hey Soishi! Didn't I just see you a few hours ago?" Kenpachi asked.

"He he, yeah! Rukia and I are trying to find a guitar!" I said.

"A little girl? In the Seireitei? That's unheard of! My, my, very interesting," the mutant-like guy said.

"A child entering the Seireitei is not unheard of, Captain Mayuri. You're forgeting Captain Hitsugaya," Gin said.

"How many times do I have to tell you people! I'm not a child!" the white haired child said.

"You might as well be! You're very short, you know!" mutant-guy said.

"Are you trying to piss me off, Captain Mayuri!" white haired kid said.

"Rukia?" I asked.

"Yeah? What's up, Soishi?" she knelt down to me as the rest of them continued fighting. Well, mutant guy, Gin, Kenpachi, and white haired kid were.

"If their allies, then why are they fighting?" I asked.

"It's not a serious fight. When it comes down to it, I'm sure all the captains would fight on the same side in a serious battle," Rukia explained.

Then I looked over and saw Kenpachi trying to hit one of them.

"But!" I whispered. Rukia quietly laughed.

"Don't worry, Soishi. We're all family here in the Seireitei," Rukia whispered to me.

"O-okay," I whispred as I looked on with a worried look.

"Hey! Guys come on! You're making Soishi worry!" Kyou yelled. Then they all looked at me and saw my worried look.

"Hmph! Stupid girl! She should know that if we fought for real, this place would be in ashes by now!" mutant guy said.

"That's the thing, Captain Kurotsuchi. She only just got here today! And from what she's told us, she doesn't really know the amount of strength we all possess as captains!" Uki said.

"Oh? She should have at least heard rumors of our strength back in whatever part of soul society she crawled out of," mutant guy said.

"That's not very nice, Captain Kurotsuchi," not-trustworthy guy said.

"And since when have I cared about what others feel, Captain Aizen?"

"That is true, but still, you should at least try not to make a little girl cry," not-trustworthy guy said.

"But Aizen, look. She's not even crying," white haired guy pointed out.

"She's not?"

"Take a look," white haired guy said. They all looked at me and found that he was right.

"Little girl, why aren't you crying?" mutant guy asked.

"Huh? Uh, I don't really see a reason **to **cry. I don't cry when someone insults me. I never did," I said.

"Interesting," mutant guy said.

"Well, I think we should head on over to our meeting before headcommander yells at us for being late," Gin said.

"Yes, yes. But before we do that, why don't you guys introduce yourselves to Soishi?" Kyou said.

"Ah, yes. We can't forget little Soishi," not-trustworthy guy said.

"My name is Aizen Sousuke. Captain of squad 5," not-trustworthy guy said.

"My name is Toushiro Hitsugaya. Captain of squad 10," short white haired guy said.

"And my name is Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Captain of squad 12," mutant guy said.

"It's nice to meet you all! My name is Soishi Kurosaki!" I said grinning.

They all nodded their heads.

"Uh, Rukia? I thought you said there were 13 captains and vice-captains?" I asked Rukia.

"Vice-captains? Is that your word for leuitenents?" Mayuri asked.

"Yup! I tried to say that word before and I have a policy. What I can't spell, I find a different word for it!" I said, smiling as usual.

"I see, Rukia, who's kid is this?" Mayuri asked.

"I don't know, actually. I only got news of her arrival this morning and then Captain Zaraki gave her to me," Rukia explained as she looked at me.

"I can tell you who my parents are if you want to know! I can also tell who my siblings are!" I piped in.

"Please do tell us, Soishi," Captain Aizen said.

"Well, my dad's name is Isshin Kurosaki. My mom's name is Masaki Kurosaki. My two little sisters are Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki and my little brother is Ichi Kurosaki," I said.

"Ichi? Weird name," Mayuri commented.

"Actually, his name is Ichigo but I prefer to call him Ichi," I explained.

"Let me guess, cause you can't spell it, right?" he asked.

"Yup!" I laughed. Everyone laughed as well.

"I guess we will see you later, Soishi! Have fun during your stay here!" Gin said.

"Thanks!" I said. Kyou gave us his guitar and Uki and him went off with the others.

"Hey, Soishi! When I get back, would you mind playing a song for me?" Kyou asked.

"Sure!" I nodded.

Rukia and I went back to her room.

"So, what do you think of the captains?" Rukia asked as we sat down on her bed.

"Oh! Do you remember my question before?" I asked.

"Which one?"

"The one where I thought you said they had 13 captains and vice-captains?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. I guess we were inturupted by Captain Kurotsuchi. Yes, there are 13 captains and vice-captains," Rukia said.

"But I don't remember meeting any of the vice-captains and I think I only met, let's see. There's Uki, Kyou, Kenpachi, Aizen, Gin, Mayuri, Toushi, and if I'm doing my math right, I think that's 7. Not 13," I said, counting them on my fingers as I said their names.

"You are correct, Soishi. That is only seven. By the way, who's Toushi?" Rukia said.

"He's that short white haired guy," I said.

"I see. Anyway, there are six other captains. There's the captaincommander, Yamamoto Genryuusai. He's both the captain of squad 1 and the head of all captains. Then there's Soi-fon who is the captain of squad 2 and she's the leader of the special forces. There's Unohana Retsu. She's captain of squad 4. Tousen Kaname is squad 9's captain. He and squad 7's captain, Komamura Sajin, are really close friends. And finally, there's squad 6's captain, Byakuya Kuchiki. He is also my older adoptive brother," Rukia explained.

"Oh, will I ever get to meet them?" I asked.

"Well, since you are staying with me, you will almost certanly meet older brother, but I can't garranty that you'll meet the others. It's actually pretty lucky that you've met the captains you have so far without a trial," she said.

"Oh," I said.

"Okay! No more information for a while! Now, how about that song you were talking about this morning?" Rukia said.

"That's right! I completely forgot about it! Well, here goes," I said as I began to play it.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you  
And I'd wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too_

Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me

Wonder if you even see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care?

I just wanna hold you close  
But so far, all I have are dreams of you  
So, I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you(Yes, I do)

I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me

Ahhh...I can't stop dreaming of you  
Ahhh...I can't stop dreamin

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe that you came up to me  
And said, "I love you; I love you too"

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow, and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming with you endlessly...

"And that's it," I said.

"Wow, that's a really pretty song, what's it called?" Rukia asked.

"It's called Dreaming of You. My mom and I made it a few years ago for my dad for their anniversary," I said.

"Aw! That's so romantic! I can't wait to hear more songs if you want to play them some times!" Rukia said.

"I'd love to play more songs!" I said.


	9. Chapter 9

_So far, everyone seemed nice. Except for that Captain Aizen guy. For some reason, I just didn't trust him. Sure, he seems like a nice guy, but I just have this gut feeling that he's hiding something. Oh well, if it's important, I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually. Who knows, maybe my suspisions about are totally off? _I thought as I layed in bed. I could hear Rukia lighlty snoring in the bed next to me. At least one of us could sleep.

I still couldn't figure out what it was that Yoruichi-sesei wanted me to do.

_Did she want me to fit in where I belong? No, if that was it then she would've sent me home. Maybe she knows about my wanting to protect my brother and took me here so I could get stronger? Yeah, that's probably it._ I thought.

Sigh.

"I wonder when I'm going to get to see them again?" I whispered to myself. Then, I heard the door being slid open. I closed my eyes. It made me remember back when Ichi and I would play at night, and our parents would open the door and we would pretend to sleep.

_I wonder if that would still work? I hope it does. _I thought to myself.

"I'm telling you Captain, this new girl is really something. Captain Kurotsuchi even made fun of where she came from and she didn't even shed a tear. And she looks like a five year old!" a guy whispered.

"I see. Rukia. Awaken now," another guy said.

"Huh? Big brother, what's going on?" Rukia asked.

"Is that little girl the one you're in charge of watching?" the second guy asked.

"Soishi? Yeah, why?" Rukia asked sleepily.

"I must speak with you privately about this," he said.

"And little girl, I know you're awake. You must come as well," he said.

Darn

I opened my eyes and saw three people looking at me. One of them was Rukia, one was a guy who had red, spikey hair, and the last was a guy who had black hair with a silver thing it, and he had on one of those white robe things the other captains had on.

"Are you a captain?" I asked. He didn't answer. He went outside and the red haired guy followed.

"Come on, Soishi!" Rukia whispered as she got up. I got up and followed her.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked when they stopped walking.

"You have just received a misison in a place called Karakura town. And seeing as how your own captain doesn't know where you live, I was told to come and tell you. Also, the girl is going with you. She has a separate mission. Little girl, you are to find your family and see how they are doing with you gone. When you come back, you are to report to Captain Yamamoto. Understand?" the black haired captain said.

"Yes sir, I understand," I said.

"You two are to head off first thing in the morning," he said. Then he walked back the way we came, along with the red haired guy.

"Come on, Soishi, let's get some rest," Rukia said. We both headed for her room.

"Rukia, was that black haired guy a captain?" I asked when we went into the room.

"Yes, he is also my older brother. His name is Byakuya Kuchiki," Rukia explained.

"Oh, then who was the guy standing next to him?"

"That was Renji Abarai. He is the leutenent of squad 6 and also a very close friend of mine," Rukia said.

"Oh, okay!"

"Well, then. If that's all the questions for now, good night, Soishi," Rukia said as she layed down in her bed.

"Good night, Rukia!" I said as I layed down in my own bed. I didn't think about what it was Yoruichi wanted me to do here. In fact, I completely forgot about it. All I could think about was that I could finally see my family again. As I drifted into sleep, I felt a huge grin take place on my lips.

I can't wait to see them again

**Dream:**

_I open my eyes to see a bloodred sky. _

"_I have a bad feeling," I said as I got up._

"_Yes. I know what you mean. What do you want to do about it?" my zanpaktou, Aiko. Aiko is a huge red dragon and I've known her since I first met Urahara. She and I are inseprable._

"_I don't know. Why don't we go for a fly and check out the area?" I suggested, still looking at the sky. Aiko was laying down, her body circled around me. _

"_Sounds like a good idea!" she said as she flew up into the sky and I got up. She made a U-turn and flew close to the ground so I jump on. She then flew high up into the sky so we could see more land without being spotted._

"_Soishi! I smell a lot of blood beyond that hill!" Aiko said. She pointed ahead of us._

"_Alright! Let's hurry and hope we're not too late!" I said as I crouched down so she could go faster._

"_On it!" she sped up._

_After a few moments she started to get lower to the ground and I jumped off. I ran towards the top of the hill to see that it was actually a cliff._

"_Oh. My. God!" I whispered._

"_What's wrong, Soishi?" Aiko asked._

"_Just look! Everyone single person I know is laying down, covered in blood!" I whispered._

"_Oh no! What do you think could have done this?" Aiko breathed as she took in the scene._

"_I have no idea," I trailed off._

"_Aizen! You've hurt all of my friends! I'll kill you!" someone shouted._

"_What was that?" Aiko asked._

"_Who was that?" I asked. We looked up to see someone who resembled an older version of my little brother Ichi._

"_Is that Ichi?" I asked._

"_Ichigo Kurosaki. Do you really believe that someone like you can defeat me?" Aizen said._

"_So, Aizen really is a bad guy. I never did trust him. Never once!" I whispered._

"_I know," Aiko said. We both watched as my little brother and the only captain I never trusted get into battle._

"_Shall we go investigate who's dead and who needs help?" Aiko asked._

"_Yeah, that might be helpful. Ichi has his hands full so let's stay out of the way of the fight," I said._

"_Right," Aiko nodded her head. Aiko flew down to the battleground and I jumped from the cliff I was on and landed safely on the ground._

"_Oh no!" I whispered. Everyone I knew from the Seireitei was laying face down and covered in blood. I walked around and tried to see if anyone was alive. _

_No one was._

"_Hey, Soishi! I think I found someone who's still alive!" Aiko yelled._

"_Really? Who is it?" I asked as I ran over to where she was._

"_Uh.." they moaned._

_The guy had long, black hair and it looked like he was a captain._

"_Captain?" I asked._

"_S-Soishi? What are you doing here?" he sounded like he was on the verge of death. He then turned his head to the side and I immediately recognized him._

"_Captain Kuchiki! Are you all right?" I asked._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Please answer my question," he whispered._

"_Huh? Oh yeah. Well, when I woke up I saw the sky was red so Aiko and I went to search the area in case something went wrong. And that's when we found you all dead. What happened?" I said._

"_Aizen. He turned against us a while back. Him and Ichimaru. Ichimaru still up there, probably just standing by until Aizen tells him to do something. Anyway, now we are in a war with the arrancars. So far, they are winning. If it weren't for your brother, we would all be dead by now," Captain Kuchiki whispered inbetween couphing up blood._

"_I see," I said as I took in all the information. Then I heard a scream from above._

_I looked up to see Ichi falling. He crashed into the cliff I had been on._

"_Ichi!" I yelled as I stood up._

"_Go, Soishi," Captain Kuchiki whispered._

"_Huh?"_

"_Go help your brother. You yourself have the strength of a Captain. You could help him. The rest of our lives and the town of Karakura town are resting in your hands," Captain Kuchiki said._

"_A-alright!" I nodded._

"_Let's go, Aiko!" I said. She and I flew up to my little brother._

"_Ichi! Are you all right?" I asked as I landed next to where he layed, injured and covered in blood._

"_Y-yeah. I think so," he said. He then tried to get and screamed._

"_Ichi! Don't overexert yourself! I'll take care of you! Aiko! I need that potion!" I yelled the last part._

"_Yes ma'am!" she said. She then shifted into a human mage and gave me a blue colored potion._

"_What the-?"_

"_Don't ask. Drink this," I said as I placed the beaker to his lips. But before I could, an annoying voice inturrupted._

"_Well well well. If it isn't Soishi Kurosaki. How is your head?" Aizen asked. I turned around to see him hovering slighlty above me. He had an annoying smirk on lips._

"_Aizen! How could you do this!" I yelled._

"_Heh, easily. All of you were so easy to fool. Except for you. Which was why I had to dispose of you before you could tell anyone," Aizen simply put._

"_You monster! I never did trust you!" I said._

"_I would tell you more, but this is a dream so I can't reveal too much. Now, die!" Aizen yelled the last part_

"_Huh?" I asked. Then he threw his sword and I closed my eyes, ready for the pain. I heard it peirce something but I didn't feel the pain. I did feel something splatter on my face, however. I opened my eyes to see a huge black and white blob standing in front of me. I look up to see familiar black hair._

"_C-Captain Kuchiki?" I said._

"_Soishi. Please, don't let me down," he said when he looked at me. He fell backwards and I caught him._

"_Captain Kuchiki? Captain Kuchiki!" I yelled._

"_Please, call me Byakuya. And there's one more thing I want to tell you, Soishi. I l-" then he fell silent as another hit struck him in his heart._

"_Byakuya! No!" I yelled. I started to cry._

"_Aizen! How could you?" I whispered._

"_That's a very general question. How could I what?" Aizen asked. I layed the dead Byakuya on the ground next to my dead brother, stood up, and faced Aizen._

"_HOW COULD YOU KILL EVERYONE! HOW COULD YOU KILL ALL OF THE PEOPLE I LOVE?" I screamed at him._

"_It's simple, really. They were all in my way so I disposed of them. Just like I wanted to with you eight years ago. But you somehow survived landing on your head from such a height," Aizen said with that annoying smirk on his face._

"_I'll kill you!" I yelled. Aiko then flew me up to Aizen and we went into battle._

**End of dream:**

I woke up gasping.

"Soishi? Is something wrong?" Rukia asked.

"Uh, no. Nothing, Rukia!" I said, putting my best fake smile on. I looked at Rukia. She was fully dressed already.

"Alright. Well, today's the day you'll get to see your family again! Aren't you excited?" she asked.

"Yeah! Well, actually, there's something I want to ask," I said remembering my dream. Now, I'm sure this is what Yoruichi would want me to do.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you sure this is what you want to do, Soishi?" Rukia asked me.

"I'm sure. I just want to see if my little brother is taking good care of my sisters!" I said.

"Alright! Well, almost everyone's here! We just have to wait for Captain Kuchiki, Captain Kenpachi, and Leutenent Abarai to get here, then we're off!" Rukia said.

"Okay!" I smiled.

"Hey, Soishi. I have to ask. Aren't you afraid of Captain Zaraki or any of the other Captains?" Captain Aizen asked.

_If my dream was right, and he really is a bad guy, I should watch my back carefully. But I just don't get it. Gin can't be a bad guy, Aizen's the only one I've gotten a bad sense from. _I thought. I mentally glared at Aizen.

"No, I'm not afraid of them. They all seem very nice. Should I be afraid of any of them?" I asked.

"I would watch my back around Captain Hitsugaya. Just to let you know, he's a very shady character. As well as Captain Ichimaru," Aizen whispered at me. I mentally glared at him again.

"Oh, okay! Thanks!" I said.

_There's no way I'm going to listen to a word you say, traitor! _

"Hey! There they are!" Rukia said. I turned around to see Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Renji.

"Hey, Soishi! You ready to go home?" Kenpachi asked me when they got there.

"Heh heh. Yup! I'm excited to see my family again!" I said, smiling.

"Do you ever stop smiling, kid?" he asked.

"Nope!" I laughed.

Then the rest of them laughed. Well, except for Byakuya. He had a frown on his face and was glaring at me for some reason.

"Come on guys! Let's get this gate ready!" someone said.

"You guys don't have it ready yet? Slackers!" Kenpachi yelled.

"We didn't know how long you three were going to be so we didn't even start."

"Shut up and get to work!" Kenpachi said.

"Y-yes Captain!" they whimpered. I slightly chuckled.

"Hey, Byakuya. Why are you frowning?" I asked.

"What did you just call me?" he asked.

"Byakuya. Isn't that your name?" I simply asked.

"You are to refer to me as Captain Kuchiki. Understand?" he asked.

"Oh. Okay! Captain Kuchiki, why are you frowning?" I asked again.

"Hmph. This is my usual face," he simply put.

"Oh. Are you unhappy about something then?" I asked.

"No."

"Are you sad?"

"No."

"Are you happy?"

"No."

"Then why are you frowning?"

"Because I'm starting to get annoyed," he said a little loud.

"Why?"

"Because a little girl keeps asking stupid questions!" he glared at me.

"Oh. Sorry," I said. Then I turned my attention to people who were putting up the gate. Then I heard Kenpachi whispering to Captain Kuchiki. I don't think he wanted me to hear what he was about to say.

"Hey, Kuchiki! You know, even if she's not afraid of us, she's still a little kid so of course she's going to ask stupid questions. You don't have to get so annoyed over them you know," Kenpachi whispered to Captain Kuchiki.

"Says the person who gets annoyed over, basically, everything little thing," Captain Kuchiki whispered back.

"At least I don't hurt little girls' feelings. She could be silently crying know for all we know." Then I felt as if they were both staring at me. However, this whole time I was thinking about how much pain I would give Ichi if he wasn't protecting our little sisters.

"Hey! The gate's ready!" some guy yelled.

"Alright! Come on people! Before the gate closes!" Kenpachi yelled as he slightly pushed me towards the gate.

Everyone followed us and we followed the hell butterflies.

A few minutes later we reached the living world. Then, all of a sudden, we started falling.

Everyone but me stopped falling after a few seconds. Kenpachi was the one who caught me and he let me sit on one of his shoulders while Yachiru sat on the other.

"This place look familiar to you, Soishi?" Kenpachi asked me.

"I think so. It all looks so different when looking at it from above," I said as I took in the city.

"Then why don't we go down to get a better look?" Captain Kuchiki's vice captain asked.

"Yeah, okay," I said. We then lowered ourselves into the city. I was told before we came here that the other living people, save a few, couldn't see us.

Kenpachi then lowered me down to the ground. I turned around and looked at my surroundings. Then I saw the same fountain that Ichi and I had been to before we got attacked by that Hollow.

"Hey! I know this place! And I know the way to my house from here!" I said.

"Lead the way, Soishi!" Yachiru said.

"Will do!" I said, smiling at her. I ran in the direction of my house, ignoring the living people.

After a few minutes, I finally found my home.

"There it is!" I yelled.

"Are you ready, Soishi?" Rukia asked me.

"Yeah, so do I just walk through the wall or something?" I asked.

"Yup. That's pretty much it," Captain Kuchiki's vice president said.

"Okay," I said. Then I walked through the door and saw my family watching TV.

All of a sudden Yuzu started crying.

"Hey, Yuzu! Why are you crying?" Ichi asked.

"Because sister Soishi's not here!" she cried. Suddenly the others were behind me.

"Don't worry, Yuzu! Soishi's going to come back soon! I promise!" Ichi said. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"But what if she doesn't?" she asked, still crying.

"Don't talk that way, Yuzu. Of coarse your sister will make it back!" our mother said in a caring voice.

"Definetly! Who knows? She might just be out somewhere getting stronger so she can protect you guys from scary bad guys!" dad said.

"Yeah! Soishi's one of the strongest people I know, Yuzu! She's even put herself in danger many times just so she could protect me! She's probably getting stronger so she get teach us how to be strong like her!" Ichi and Karin said.

I couldn't help but shed some tears at these comments.

"Your all right. Sister really is the best!" Yuzu said in between hiccups. I saw my dad look slightly in my direction.

"If you will all excuse me for a second, I need to use the restroom," dad said as he got up. Then the rest of my family started telling stories about the times they had with me and I just couldn't take it any more. I ran up to Ichi's room and got out a piece of paper.

**Dear Ichi,**

**I want to thank you for protecting Karin and Yuzu while I'm away. I'll be gone for a while so I want you to keep up the good work. Don't let dad get too annoying. **** If anyone dares to hurt either of our sisters, do me a favor and kick the person who dared such a thing's butt! Don't let anyone tell you what to do! Make sure you stay true to who you are and I just have to say that you're the best little brother a girl could have! I'll see you in time, I promise. And you know I always keep my promises! So don't worry too much about me, and stay strong!**

**Your big sister,**

**Soishi**

"Hello, Soishi," someone said from behind me.

I turned around to see my dad leaning against the doorframe thing.

"Daddy! You can see me?" I said.

"Of coarse I can! I was once a soul reaper. But don't tell your friends that. Anyway, whatcha writing?" he asked as he walked towards me.

"Just a letter for Ichi! Daddy, could you do me a favor?" I asked as I folded the letter and wrote 'Ichi' on the outside.

"Sure sweetheart. Anything," Dad said as he sat down on Ichi's bed.

"Could you kinda train Ichi so he can protect Yuzu and Karin? I won't be around for a while and I want to make sure he can help them and protect them with you and mommy," I explained.

"Sure thing, sweety," Dad said.

"Thanks dad! Well, I gotta go! Bye!" I said as I hugged him.

"Bye my little princess," he hugged me back. Once the hug was over, I hopped up onto the windowsill and then jumped down the others.

"Let's go back, Soishi," Rukia said.

"Yeah! I'm ready," I said as I followed them back through the gate. Apparently, they had done their jobs while I was saying goodbye to my family.


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you sure that you are okay with staying with us?" Rukia asked, when we had gotten back.

"Yup! I'm perfectly okay with Ichi helping to take care of our little sisters!" I laughed.

"Well, okay," she said. We had gotten back to the Seireitei last night. A lot of people asked me what had happened and if I was really okay with staying here. And I had answered them all the same, "Yup! I like it here! And I know I can count on my little brother to watch over our sisters."

I have now been in the Seireitei for about two months and have met most of the captains and vice captains. This moring Rukia had wanted to show me around the place where I got into the Seireitei. That was where we were right now.

"By the way, Rukia. Where are we going?" I asked.

"I want to show you were Renji and I grew up!" Rukia said, smiling at me.

"Really! I can't wait!" I said as I started jumping and walking.

"Oh, where's Renji?" I asked when I noticed that he wasn't with us.

"He had a mission with Captain Kuchiki and won't be back for some time," Rukia said. "There it is! The very hut Renji and I, along our friends at the time, lived."

"No offense, but it is kinda small for that many people," I said.

"It wasn't just us, though. There were about twenty others that lived with us as well," Rukia said. I looked at her and it seemed like she was looking back on her memories of this place. I looked back at the hut and took a second look. Now that I took a close look, it was a little bigger than some of the huts we passed by on our way here. It looked run down.

Then, Rukia looked at her watch.

"Oh, it is almost dinner time. Come on, Soishi. Let's go," she said.

"Okay!" I said as I followed her back to the Seireitei.

"Hello, Soishi! How was your walk with Rukia?" Kyou asked when Rukia and I got into the dining room.

"It was really fun! Rukia showed all kinds of places that Renji and her used to go to before they were soul reapers!" I said.

"Still energetic even after the walk?" Gin asked from behind me. I thought I saw Rukia stiffen a little. But that was probably just my imagination.

"Yeah!" I said, smiling.

"That's good," he said. He then took a seat next to me and a pretty orange haired lady sat next to him.

"Oh, Soishi. Have you met Rangiku Matsumoto?" Gin asked me.

"No, I don't think I have," I said as I tried to think if I had met her before.

"Well, Rangiku, this is Soishi. The mysterious girl whom showed up one day and we didn't know where she came from. But I suppose now that we know," he said.

"Yup! I came from the living world! I was given a choice after I saw my family. And I chose to stay here!" I said smiling.

"Really? Well, that is certainly great news!" Gin said to me.

"Aw! Aren't you just the cutest thing!" Rangiku yelled as she jumped up, went around Gin's chair, and squeezed/hugged me.

"You are so small! Even smaller than Captain Hitsugaya!" she yelled.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"He was the white haired captain that you met when you first came here," Rukia explained.

"Oh! Toushi? He has a complicated last name!" I laughed. So did Rukia, Gin, and Rangiku.

"What's wrong with my last name?" a voice from behind asked. I struggled to look around. Rangiku still hadn't let go of me.

"Oh, hi Toushi! Nothing's wrong with it! It's just that your last name is very long!" I laughed at the last part.

"Oh, I guess that is understandable. Mastumoto, let her go. You're suffocating her," Toushi said.

"Okay!" she said. With that, I could breath again. Toushi then found a spot next to Rangiku after she sat down.

The food came once everyone was seated.

"This looks yummy!" I yelled. Today's food was a few slices of ham and some cheesy potatoes.

"You think all our food is yummy, Soishi," Gin said. That was true.

"So? I love food!" I yelled as I dug in.

"So, what division did the head commander tell you to go into, Soishi?" Kyou asked. Everyone looked at me.

"Well, he didn't really tell me to go into anything. Not yet anyway. He said that he wanted me to start training and that he will watch to see how skilled I am in fighting," I explained.

"Oh, well I guess that is understandable. When does your training start?" Kyou asked.

"He said I can start whenever I want. For the past two months I have just been getting to know the area and I want to start training really soon. Maybe even tomorrow!" I said as I stuffed my face with cheesy potatoes.

"That's cool! Well, if you ever need a training partner, you know you have a lot of people who would be glad to help."

I looked around to see a lot of people nodding their heads.

"That includes Renji!" Rukia said.

"Thanks!" I said beaming. Everyone laughed.

"What?" I asked. Why were they laughing? I was just trying to express my gratitude.

"You have some food in your teeth, dear," Rangiku said to me.

"Oh," then I laughed with the rest of them.

I heard a knocking on our door.

"Who could that be?" Rukia asked as she got up from her bed and I sat up in mine.

Rukia opened the door to reveal Kenpachi and his vice .

"Captain Zaraki? Lieutenant Kusajishi? What are you two doing here this early in the morning?" Rukia asked.

"Hey Kenpachi! Hey Yachiru!" I greeted sleepily.

"Hello Rukia, Soishi," Kenpachi said.

"Hello!" Yachiru yelled.

"We are here to take Soishi for her training," Kenpachi said.

"What? I thought that she would get to choose who she wanted to train with?" Rukia asked.

"She did. She chose us! Well, she chose Kenny anyway!" Yachiru said.

"Yeah, today it's me. Tomorrow I believe it is Ichimaru," Kenpachi explained.

"Oh, okay. Soishi, are you ready?" Rukia asked, looking back at me still sitting in bed. "I'll take that as a no. She will be ready shortly."

"Very well," Kenpachi said. Rukia closed the door gently so I could get privacy to change.

I got up and went to get my clothes.

"Are you sure you want him to train you? He is very ruff from what I've heard," Rukia whispered to me.

"Yeah, I know! And yeah I still want him to train me! How else can I get strong if people go easy on me?" I asked.

"That's true. Well, just don't wear yourself out too much, okay?" Rukia said. I was finished getting dressed.

"Okay, Rukia! I promise! See you later!" I said as I exited our room and followed Kenpachi and Yachiru to a training ground.

"You ready? Cuz I'm not gonna hold back!" Kenpachi yelled as he took out his zanpaktou.

"Yup!" I yelled as I took out mine. Mine, I eventually found out, was a long sword that felt heavy to others. But it wasn't heavy to me. It was also black with red flames on the bottom that spread to the middle of the sword.

Kenpachi ran at me and we began to fight.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Hey, sorry this is short. I promise that the next one will be longer. And please take my poll! The more people who vote on it the faster i will close it and then I will be able to update all of my stories more constantly. And if you don't have an account on here then you can just leave your vote in your review. Please review as well!**

"Ya!" Kenpachi yelled as he swung his sword at me again. We had been at this for about a few hours. I had so many cuts and gashes on my arms and yet he had nothing on him. I couldn't hit him once. He dodged every single attack of mine.

"Darn it!" I whispered as I tried to dodge it again. He hit my arm and I cried out in pain.

"Hey, Soishi? I really think that you and Kenny should stop. You have a lot of wounds!" Yachiru yelled at me.

"No! I need to keep training! I need to get stronger!" I yelled.

"Yachiru's right, Soishi. Let's get you to the infirmary!" Kenpachi said. He sheathed his sword and started to walk away.

"What? But I'm not in pain," I said. Kenpachi stopped in his tracks.

"You may not feel a lot of pain right now but trust me. In a few hours, once you stop moving, you will start to feel how much wear you've put on your body and will regret it. We should stop now before I seriously hurt you," Kenpachi said without turning to face me.

"Oh, okay. You guys are the experts," I whispered. I think they somehow heard me since Yachiru jumped down from her spot on the roof and Kenpachi turned around and smiled at me.

"Sheath your sword and follow me," he said.

I did as he said and ran to catch up with him.

"So, who all have you met so far?" Kenpachi asked me as we walked through the Seireitei in search of the infirmary.

"Um, I've met Gin, Toushi, Kyou, you, Yachiru, Uki, Aizen, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Mayuri, the captain commander guy, and Rangiku," I said.

"So that is nine captains you've met? Wow, most of the other people here have only met one," he said. I saw some rocks up ahead and ran to them.

"Yup!" I grinned as I hopped onto on of the rocks.

"Be careful, Soishi," he said.

"Okay!" I kept jumping onto the next higher rock. Pretty soon I was about Kenpachi's head. Which had to mean that I was really high up since Kenpachi is really tall. I started humming to myself and I saw Kenpachi was eyeing me every second to make sure I didn't fall.

"Hey, Soishi! I think we have to turn here to get to the infirmary. Why don't you get down before I have to rush you there?" he said.

"Okay!" I started to jump off the rock I was on, but it was really slippery. So my foot slipped off and instead of jumping I was falling.

"Soishi!" Kenpachi yelled. I closed my eyes. I felt the ground hit my hit my head a few seconds later. Then my back fell behind me and I could feel pain from the cuts Kenpachi gave me earlier. I didn't scream though. I had learned early that if I screamed while anyone was around, then they would feel responsible and guilty for hurting me even though it wasn't their faults. So I kept my screams silent. I opened my eyes to see black gaps in my vision. In the parts that weren't black, I saw Kenpachi, Yachiru, and a few other captains looking at me like I was dying.

"Soishi? Are you okay?" a few of them asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine," I whispered as I stood up. Then the blackness took over and I fainted.

**If you haven't read the author's note then please scroll up and read it.**


	13. Chapter 13

Rukia

Rukia and everyone else who knew Soishi was worried for her.

There were several people from Squad 4 rushing to her and trying to see how bad her injuries were.

"Everyone stand back and let me get a look at her!" Captain Unohana said as she gently pushed people aside.

"So it's true. There is a young human in the Seireitei," Captain Unohana whispered as she took in Soishi.

"Can you heal her?" Captain Zaraki asked.

"I will try my best. Where and how did she hurt herself?" Captain Unohana asked.

Captain Zaraki explained the situation.

"I see. Well then, I will try my best to heal her injuries," she said. She gently picked up Soishi and then departed for the infirmary.

Soishi

I was surprised that I wasn't in a lot of pain. Sure there was pain, but I had felt greater pain when I was becoming a Hollow.

"If I could get through that kind of pain, then I can get through this easily!" I said to myself. I was curled up in a ball, holding my head.

It felt like I had a huge headache. I believe my dad would call it a migraine.

Soishi a voice said. I looked up to see my zanpakuto.

"Hello," I muttered.

_You seem to be in a lot of pain._

"Yeah. I think I landed on my head when I fell. Plus the hits I got from Kenpachi hurt a little as well," I said to her.

_I see. Have you learned my name yet? _She asked.

I sweatdropped.

"Uh, no. Sorry. The last time you told me I couldn't hear because of the Hollow," I admitted.

That is understandable. But now you must learn it without me telling you. Unfortunately, I cannot give you any hints.

"Seriously? Darn. Well, what if I need you in battle?" I asked.

_You cannot call me out in battle until you know my name. Why don't you take this dreamtime in meditating? Figure out a way in learning my name? _She suggested.

"Yeah, okay," I said. I stood up and tried to find a rock. I couldn't manage to walk a few steps though before my pain caused me to collapse onto the flower cushioned ground.

_Soishi!_

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I just need to get up on that rock," I whispered as I crawled my way over to the rock.

She hovered over me as if I was a fragile baby that needed protecting.

I managed to pull myself up onto the rock and sat up, ignoring the pain in my head.

Then my zanpakuto flew away to do whatever it was she did in this world.

I sat there, on my rock, meditating. Thinking up ways to find out my zanpakuto's name.

Then I opened an eye to see her breathing fire onto some flowers.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked her.

_These are special flowers that can only grow in this world. Unlike other flowers, these need fire to grow and be healthy._ She explained.

"Oh, cool," I said. She laughed and went on to do her next task. My eyes followed her as I tried to figure out personality traits.

Almost everything she did, she had to use some kind of fire.

"I have a question," I said as I hopped down from my rock.

_Yes?_

"Does everything in here have to do with fire?" I asked. She nodded.

"Does your name have something to do with fire?" She nodded again.

"Is it in some language other than Japanese?" she was starting to get excited as she nodded again.

"Darn it! I don't know any other language other than Japanese," I said. Her shoulders dropped.

That's too bad.

"Don't worry though! I'm sure that when I get back to the Seireitei someone will know how to say fire in a different language!" I said. "Now the thing is, which language is it?" I looked around for hints as to which culture the name is from.

I noticed a few buildings that looked like restaurants. I could not read what they said though. The name was something in a different language.

"Could you say something in the language?" I asked her.

_That I can do. Como estas?_

"That doesn't help," I said.

_Well, when you go back, ask someone which language it is. Then ask them if they can tell you what fire is in that language. _She suggested.

"Oh! I get it! Thanks! So you said como estas, right?" I asked. She nodded.

Suddenly things started to get fuzzy.

_Looks like you are going back. Don't forget that phrase! _She said as she disappeared.

"Soishi!" a voice said as my eyes began to adjust to the light. It sounded like Rukia.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Are you alright?" she asked. I sat up but then had to plop back down onto the floor because of the pain. Then that hurt even more.

"Ow," I whispered.

"How you feeling?" a lady with black hair asked. I had never seen her before.

"Uh, I think I have a headache. Plus my body kind of hurts all over," I whispered.

"That is to be expected. Do you remember anything before you hit your head?" she asked.

"Uh, Kenpachi and I were actually on our way to the inf-infer- the hospital place when I slipped on a slippery rock and landed on my head," I said.

She slightly chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You don't know what the hospital place is called, do you?" she asked jokingly. She took out a clipboard as she was talking and wrote down a few things.

"Uh, I think Kenpachi told me what it was but I don't think I can say it right," I said. She nodded.

"Well, it looks like she doesn't have amnesia. So that's good," she said to Rukia.

"What amnesia?" I asked, saying the word slowly.

"It is when you don't remember anything about yourself or your life before you got hurt," she explained.

"Oh," I nodded.

"Now, do you know why your body hurts?" she asked me.

"Well, Kenpachi and I had been training for a long time and he hit me a lot. At the time it didn't hurt but now it does," I said. She nodded and wrote more things on the clipboard.

"Well, as long as you don't over do it for a few days or a week, then you should be okay," she said.

"That's good. I have a question," I said.

"Yes?"

"Do you speak any other language other than Japanese?" I asked her.

"Unfortunately, no," she said.

"Darn!" I said.


	14. Chapter 14

"Why do you want to know if I speak any other language?" she asked.

"Uh, nevermind. Don't worry about it!" I said. She nodded.

"Very well. If you need anything, just ask. Oh, my name is Restu Unohana. Nice to meet you," she said shaking my hand.

"My name is Soishi Kurosaki. Nice to meet you too," I said shaking her hand as well.

"Well, I have to go. I have other patients to treat. Please don't over do it," she said as she waved goodbye and left.

"She's nice," I said to Rukia.

"Yes, Captain Unohana is a very nice lady," Rukia said.

"So she's another Captain?" I asked.

"Yup. She is the Captain of squad 4. The medical squad," Rukia said.

"Oh. Cool. Hey, what happened after I fell?" I asked.

"Several people came over to check and see if you were okay. Then squad four came over healed your wounds a little, then rushed you over to the infirmary," Rukia explained.

"Oh, I didn't make anyone worry too much, did I?" I asked.

"Of coarse we were worried!" a voice from the hallway roared. We looked at the door to see Kenpachi in the doorway.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Renji said as he followed Kenpachi into my room. Following him were Gin and Mayuri. I noticed that Rukia tensed a little when those two walked into the room.

"How did you all know about Soishi's accident?" Rukia asked.

"Well, when the only living human in the Seireitei gets hurt, it is only natural that the whole Seireitei finds out. Word travels quickly you know," Mayuri said.

"I see," Rukia said.

"Now, back to the matter at hand. Soishi, how are you feeling?" Kenpachi asked me.

"Oh, I am feeling a little better," I told him.

"That's good. How serious were her injuries?" Renji asked Rukia.

"Captain Unohana said that her injuries were minor. She said as long as Soishi doesn't overdo it for a few weeks, then she should be fine," Rukia said.

"I see. Well, that is good, I guess," Renji said.

"Yeah, it could have been a lot worse," Rukia whispered. They then all looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"It's nothing, Soishi," Kenpachi reassured me.

"Okay!" I said after a moment and then smiled.

"Well, I got a lot of Captain work to do, so I gotta go. But I will be back tomorrow, okay, Soishi?" Kenpachi said as he started to head for the door.

"I have Captain work to do as well. And I'm sure Lieutenant Abarai and Captain Ichimaru have their own work to do as well, don't you?" Mayuri said as he followed Kenpachi.

"That is right. I must be going now, see you later, Soishi!" Gin said.

"That's right. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" Renji told me.

"Okay! See you guys later!" I said with a smile.

They then left.

"Well, that was nice of them to visit," Rukia said.

"Yeah, it was! Oh, darn it!" I muttered.

"What?" she asked.

"I forgot to ask them if they can speak a different language!" I face-palmed myself.

"Well, don't beat yourself up over it. They will be back later so you can ask them then, okay?" she said as she moved my hand away from my face.

"Okay," I muttered.

_I need to find out her name! It is going to drive me insane if I don't! If only I could find out what language it is. _I thought to myself.

"Uh, Soishi?" Rukia said as she pulled me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you just seemed like you were in a trance a moment ago," she said. Then we heard a knock from the door.

"May I enter?" they asked.

"Yes, come on in!" I said. The door opened and Uki came in.

"Hi, Uki!" I said.

"Hello, Soishi. May I steal Rukia for a little while?" he asked.

"Sure!" I said.

"Are you going to be okay if I go?" Rukia asked me.

"Yeah! I'll be perfectly fine, Rukia! Besides, it must be important if Uki came here himself to get you!" I said.

"Well, okay. Don't push yourself too much, okay?" she asked. I nodded and then she left the room.

Rukia

"Is everything all right, Captain Juushiro?" Rukia asked the Captain in charge of her squad.

"Yes, everything is perfectly fine, Rukia. It's just that you have a mission in the living world for a while," Captain Juushiro said.

"But, what about Soishi? It's not like I can take her with me in her condition!" Rukia said.

"I realized that. Which is why I gave you the shorter mission. This one is only going to last two weeks. By that time Soishi will have just gotten out of the infirmary. And if she is out sooner, I have already arranged for someone to take care of her while you are out on a mission," Captain Juushiro explained.

"Oh, I see. I understand. I will go to prepare for my mission, Captain Juushiro," Rukia said. Her Captain nodded and she left for her and Soishi's room.

**HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE**

**SEPTEMBER 1ST I GO BACK TO SCHOOL**

**SO HOPEFULLY I WILL BE UPDATING**

**BETTER THAN I HAVE RECENTLY**

**I WILL NOW BE FOLLOWING WHAT YOU GUYS**

**VOTED FOR WHICH IS**

**EVERY MONDAY AND FRIDAY**

**2 CHAPTERS AT A TIME**

**IF I DON'T DO 2 CHAPTERS**

**THEN THERE WILL AT LEAST BE ONE CHAPTER**

**TODAY IS ONLY BLEACH SINCE I ONLY HAD TIME TO DO THIS STORY**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PUBLISHED WITH THIS ONE!**


	15. Chapter 15

Soishi

"Oh, so Rukia won't be here for two weeks?" I asked Uki. He had come back into my room without Rukia and had explained the situation.

"That's right. But don't worry. Someone will always be here to take care of you while she is away on a mission," he assured me.

"That's not really what I was worried about," I muttered. I looked down at my hands and twiddled my thumbs.

"I see. You are worried about Rukia getting hurt?" he more stated than asked.

I nodded.

"Well, there is no need to worry. The mission she is going on is simply to patrol the streets in the world of the living. The only things that could hurt her there would be Hollows, and it is rare for a soul reaper to have trouble with the kind she is looking for," he said.

"Really? They are really that weak?" I looked up at him and asked.

"Yeah. Plus, Rukia knows when to call in for backup when necessary. Don't worry about her, she will be fine," he said.

"Well, okay," I muttered.

"So, how have you been?" he asked.

"Well, I just woke up so pretty sore still," I told him.

"I see. Well, those sores will go away with time and resting," he said. Then there was another knock at the door.

"Come in!" I said.

The door opened to reveal Toushi and Rangiku.

"Hey Toushi! Hey Rangiku!" I said.

"Toushi?" Toushi asked. I could see Rangiku and Uki trying to hold back laughs.

"Yeah, that's your nickname!" I said.

"But it is not my real name. I would prefer you use my real name, please," he said.

"But I can't pronounce your real name," I said.

"Have you tried?" he asked.

"No," I muttered after thinking about it. Then Rangiku burst into laughter and Uki chuckled a lot.

"Shut up, you two. And Soishi, can you at least try?" Toushi asked.

"Okay! Uh, what is your real name again?" I asked.

"Toushiro," he said.

"Come on, Captain Hitsugaya. Just let her call you Toushi," Uki said, chuckling.

"Toushiro?" I said.

Toushiro looked at me strangely. Then he looked to the side.

"I think you might as well stick to Toushi," he said.

I laughed.

"Okay!" I said.

"Well, now that that business is over with. How have you been feeling?" Toushi asked me.

"Huh? Oh, I have been a little sore since I woke up. But that is mostly because of the training that I went through with Kenpachi," I said.

"What were you doing training with a guy like that?" Rangiku asked.

"Well, the captaincommander guy said that I could choose who I wanted to help train me and for the first day I chose Kenpachi! The day after that was supposed to be Gin but I guess our training session will have to wait until after I get out of the hospital," I said.

"I see. But why did you choose Captain Zaraki? He is one of the Captains that will not give mercy in either a fight or training," Toushi said.

"Yeah, I had heard that. But that is why I chose him! I want to get strong quickly! I realize that is not possible but I still want to get strong. At least strong enough to protect my family from Hollows when I get older," I said.

"Aw! That is so touching!" Rangiku squealed.

I laughed.

"So, how old are your siblings?" Toushi asked me.

"Well, Ichi is three, and my two little sisters, Karin and Yuzu, are newborns!" I said.

"And how old are you?" Uki asked.

"I am six!" I beamed.

"So you are the oldest of the group, huh?" Rangiku asked. I nodded.

"Yup! And it is my job as the older sibling to take care and watch over my little siblings! For right now I am leaving that job to Ichi though. I am positive that Ichi can do it!" I said.

**HEY GUYS!**

**SORRY THAT THIS ONE IS SHORT**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**IF YOU DO I WILL MAKE MONDAY'S CHAPTERS LONGER!**


	16. Chapter 16

"See ya, Soishi! Us captains and lieutenants have work we need to do. But we will visit you later if that is alright?" Toushi said as the three of them started to leave my room.

"Yeah, that's fine! Don't rush through your work!" I said, smiling at them.

"Are you sure you'll fine until I come back? You're not going to be scared to be alone, are you?" Uki asked me.

"Scared? Why would I be scared? I don't think anyone here would try to harm me, would they?" I asked, remembering how I don't know the people here very well.

"Of coarse not, Soishi. At least, not while you're in this condition," Toushi said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that if you were strong enough Captain Zaraki might come looking for you for a match, but even he wouldn't fight a person who can't defend themselves properly. So you are safe at the moment," Toushi explained.

"Oh, okay! Have fun at work you guys!" I said.

"Oh yeah! It's gonna be a blast!" Rangiku said with sarcasm. I laughed and she smiled.

"Well see you later, Soishi! I hope you feel better soon!" Uki said. I nodded and they all left me to my thoughts.

_Everyone is so nice. Almost everyone I had met so far has come to visit me. And Uki, Toushi, and Rangiku all gave up a portion of their time to visit me when they could have been doing their work. I still don't know what exactly it is that Yoruichi-sensei sent me here to do. At first I thought it was so that I could become stronger and protect my family when I went back home. But now that I think about it, wouldn't she have just trained me herself? Ugh! Everything is so confusing! And what about that dream I had? And these things I keep sensing with Aizen. What do they mean? Is he really a bad guy? And what about Gin? I don't have any bad senses about him. He seems like a really nice guy if you get past that somewhat creepy smile he sometimes has. I just don't get it! _I thought as I clutched my sheets and stared out the window at the sky.

Sometimes life is just too confusing, even when you're six.

I kept thinking about what my dream and senses could mean as I drifted into a troubled nap.

"_Come on, Soishi!" a voice from behind me yelled. It was a girl. She was wearing what looked like a high schooler's uniform. _

"_I'm coming!" I yelled. I ran towards the girl while laughing._

"_Man, you're slow!" she pointed out._

"_Shut up! I have a lot of books in my backpack!" I said, putting my hands on my hips._

"_Excuses, excuses. Come on! We're going to be late for rehearsal!" she said. I slapped my palm onto my forehead._

"_That's right! I completely forgot rehearsal was today! Let's go!" I said. She nodded and we both ran over to the big building that loomed over us. _

"_Soishi! Mistuki! You two are late!" our instructor yelled as we burst through the double doors._

"_Sorry! I got out of detention late and Mistuki was waiting for me," I breathed out an apology. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw some shadows move._

"_Is that so? Then, Soishi, you will stay after rehearsal and do clean up for being late. Plus an individual lesson with me for making a fellow classmate late!" she said._

"_Yes ma'am," I muttered. _

"_Now that everyone is accounted for, let's begin!" the teacher said. _

_And so our rehearsal began._

_Our two hours of rehearsal consisted of our instructor yelling at us each time we stepped out of place and each time one of us sang off key. Sure she was a tough instructor, but she was one of the best._

_By the end everyone was panting with sweat dripping into their eyes and burning. _

"_Good work today everyone! Much better than last time! Make sure you keep practicing and we will meet again next week!" the instructor yelled. We all replied with a 'yes ma'am' and started to head for the showers._

"_I don't know how she stands it!" a voice from the trees said. I looked over to see nothing but the tree's shadow._

"_Hey, Mistuki. Did you hear something just now?" I asked looking a Mistuki. She just looked at me like I was loony._

"_No? Why did a ghost talk to you or something?" she jokingly asked._

"_No! I was just wondering because I thought I heard something! That is all!" I said, marching in front of her to the showers. She began laughing behind me. _

"_So, how do you think you did on that Chemistry test we had today?" she asked me as we started on our way home. I swung my bag over my shoulder and carried it a lot like the guys usually did._

"_I'm not sure. I think I did bad. I didn't really study last night. Or at least I couldn't focus cuz there was constant noise outside my window that kept bugging me," I said, staring straight ahead. For some reason it felt like we were being followed. I briefly looked back to see nothing. Mistuki looked with me._

"_What is wrong with you today? It's like you keep hearing ghosts or something!" Mistuki said, raising an eyebrow at me._

"_I have no idea. Lately it does feel like ghosts are following me," I muttered._

"_Huh. Strange. Anyway, I think I did pretty good! The questions were really easy!" she said._

"_Really? What about the essay portion?" I asked looking at her. Suddenly I saw a little girl who was starting to walk into the woods._

"_Still pretty easy. The essay only took me, like, 10 minutes," she said. Then she saw where I was looking and followed my gaze. "What are you looking at? Trees?"_

"_What do you mean? Don't you see the little girl?" I asked, pointing at the little girl who was just standing there._

_"What little girl? Soishi, I think you're going crazy!" Mistuki said._

_"Yeah, I think so too," I said. _

I woke up startled.

_What was that dream about? It made no sense whatsoever! _I thought, putting a hand to my head.

"Oh, you're up?" a voice to my side asked. I looked to see Renji and Captain Kuchiki standing next to my bed.

"Renji! Captain Kuchiki! How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Not long," Renji answered. "We just got here a few minutes before you woke up."

"Oh," I said.

"How are you feeling?" Capatin Kuchiki asked.

"I'm feeling a little better. I'm still a little sore but that's it," I said.

"That's good to hear!" Renji said. I smiled. "Oh! Guess what? Captain Commander had been thinking about this a lot. He's decided that since you can hold your own against Captain Zaraki, then you can join one of the 13 squads. He's decided that you will join our squad which is squad 6!" Renji said.

"Really? That's cool!" I said.

"Yeah! So get better soon! When you do I have been assigned to get you trained!" Renji said.

"Also, once you are better you will be learning what our squad is about and what I will not stand," Captain Kuchiki said.

"Okay! I'll try to get better really soon!" I said, smiling.

"Good! Well, I gotta go finish my Lieutenant stuff so see ya around, Soishi!" Renji said, saluting as he walked out the door. Captain Kuchiki did not follow him. He just stood there glancing at me.

"Um, Captain Kuchiki?" I asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Um, do you have work to do too?" I asked. I didn't want to sound like I was trying to get rid of him.

"I have already finished all that needs to be done," he said.

"Oh, okay,"I said, smiling.

"Why do you smile so much?" he asked.

"Huh?" I was shocked that he tried to start a conversation.

"I said 'why do you smile so much'?" he repeated.

"Oh. I don't know. I just can't help smiling all the time! It keeps me in a happy mood and it usually makes other people smile too! But I didn't used to smile all the time. A little while after I started seeing Hollows my little brother Ichi was born. I used to frown most of the time because it looked like he wasn't cursed as I was and I felt alone. But one day a hollow had attacked my brother when he was at the park with me and my mom and somehow I managed to tell my mom to take Ichi and run. I stayed there and fought the Hollow. I don't know how but I beat it. Then when Ichi and Mom came back, I smiled because I saw that my little brother was safe. Ichi had clapped and laughed since he couldn't talk yet. Mom told me that she and Ichi liked it when I smiled and they both smiled then. So that's why I always smile now, to make my family happy," I explained. Captain Kuchiki didn't respond for a while.

"When did you start seeing Hollows?" he asked, looking away from me and at the bedsheets.

"I think when I was three. Yeah, because Ichi is three years younger than me," I said.

"I see. That is a very young age. Do you remember what you did to kill the Hollow?" he asked, still not looking at me.

"I don't think I was even the one to do it. The Hollow had almost beaten me and just before it could attacked me for the last time a fire had come out of nowhere. In the end I wasn't hurt but the Hollow got away. At the time I thought I defeated it since I couldn't find it anywhere. But now I guess it just ran away from the fire," I explained.

"I see. Then it must have since a Hollow would never die from a three year old's power," Captain Kuchiki said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I muttered. I frowned as I thought about that Hollow getting away. Captain Kuchiki looked up then and chuckled a little. I looked up in surprise as he continued to chuckle. "Are you laughing?"

"You're okay, kid," he stood up and ruffled my hair.

"Huh?" I asked. He shook his head and opened the door.

"Ukitake should be here momentarily and I have a few things I need to deal with. Just do me one favor, Soishi," he said before he left the room.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't lose your smile. It keeps a few people here sane enough to function," he smirked and then left. I laughed.

"Okay," I whispered.

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 16**

**AND I AM SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT.**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**LOVETOWRITE1**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**IT MAKES ME HAPPY!**

**ANYWAY, I HAVE BEEN A LITTLE SIDETRACKED**

**BY ONE OF MY INUYASHA STORIES**

**BUT THAT ONE IS COMING TO A CLOSE NOW**

**SO I WILL HAVE MORE ATTENTION TO SPARE ON THIS **

**AND OTHER STORIES**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

The next week flew by fast. Several of the captains and lieutenants came by to check up on me and were pleased to see that I was doing well.

"I spoke with Unohana, and it seems like you should be able to get out of here tomorrow after she takes one more set of tests," Toushi said. I looked up at him with a big smile.

"Really? I can? That's awesome! Once I'm healed I can start training again!" I said, my excitement turning into laughter. Everyone in the room started laugh nervously.

"That laugh is a little frightening, Soishi," Kenpachi said.

"Yeah, and that's coming from Captain Kenpachi," Rangiku said. I laughed again. I hugged my stomach as my sides began to hurt.

"Hey!" Kenpachi said, glaring at Rangiku.

"Well, it's the truth!" she said.

"You do have a creepy laugh, Kenpachi," Toushi said. Kenpachi started to growl.

"Do you two wanna fight or something?" he yelled. They laughed.

"What's so funny?" Renji asked as he and Capatain Kuchiki entered the room.

"Oh, hi Renji! Hi Captain Kuchiki!" I said, through my fits of giggles.

"We were just comparing Soishi's hysterical laugh to Kenpachi's everyday laugh," Toushi said, looking back at them. Renji looked from me to Kenpachi and back again.

"Wait a second, her laugh sounded like Captain Kenpachi's?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Apparently," I said.

"If that's true, then I'm running for the hills!" Renji said. Everyone laughed except for Kenpachi and Captain Kuchiki. Captain Kuchiki didn't even look at anyone else. Actually, I didn't notice that his eyes didn't leave me once since he came. I was too busy laughing at Kenpachi trying to kill pretty much everyone in the room.

"Anyway, how have you been feeling lately?" Renji asked, sitting down in the chair that twirls around when you push on the desk it was next to.

"I've been feeling pretty good. Capain Unohana says that I can leave this place tomorrow after she runs some final tests on me," I said, smiling as usual.

"That's great! Then your training can start right away! However, it won't be as intense as Captain Zaraki's training," Renji said, laughing.

"I said I was sorry," Kenpachi muttered, crossing his arms. I laughed.

"Don't worry, Kenpachi! You even told me to be careful and I didn't listen. It's my fault I'm in this bed, okay?" I said. He looked up at me and grinned.

"Sure, but I'm still gonna think it's partially my fault," he said stubbornly. Suddenly Yuzuru's voice came from behind Captain Kuchiki.

"Kenny! There you are!" Yuzuru yelled, running towards him.

"Oh, hey Yuzuru. Why were you looking for me?" he asked. She climbed so that she was sitting on top of Kenpachi's shoulders.

"No reason. I was bored," she said. Kenpachi sighed.

"I see."

"You see what?" she asked. He just shook his head.

"Never mind," Kenpachi said.

"My,my. Was there a party that I wasn't aware of?" a voice said, coming from the entryway. Just the sound of it gave me the creeps. Captain Kuchiki turned to see that Captain Aizen was standing in the doorway.

"Nah, no party. Just checking in on Soishi," Kenpachi said.

"She should be getting out tomorrow," Renji said. I didn't say a word. I just stared at Aizen, not once trusting that phony looking smile of his.

"Oi! Soishi!" Renji said, waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked twice and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Did you hear what I said?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, not really."

"I asked you if anything was wrong," he said, repeating his question. I tilted my head to one side.

"Wrong? Why would anything be wrong?" I asked. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, you stopped laughing and smiling really quick," he said. I poked my cheeks.

"I think my cheeks were hurting from too much laughing and smiling. My brain must have given them some time off," I said. I noticed Captain Kuchiki crack a smirk, but it didn't last long enough for anyone but me to notice.

"Is-is that so? But, then why were you, oh never mind," Renji said.

"Why was I what?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Forget it," he said. I looked at him, but it didn't look like he was going to say anything else. So I just shrugged. I looked outside through the window and saw that it was getting dark out. Kenpachi, Rengiku, and Renji stood up and stretched.

"Well, I think it's time I head back. It's getting a little late," Rangiku said. Toushi nodded.

"Yes, and Soishi'll need all the sleep she can get," Toushi said.

"I'll see you later, Soishi!" Kenpachi said as he left the room.

"Bye Soishi!" Yuzuru yelled.

"Bye guys! See you later!" I yelled back.

"We'll be leaving as well, Soishi. Have pleasant dreams and we'll see you at lunch tomorrow," Toushi said. I nodded and was about to say something, but Rangiku hugged me tightly. Suffocating me with her boobs again.

"Goodbye and sleep tight, Soishi! I'll see you tomorrow! And don't mean old Renji and Captain Kuchiki be mean to you, okay?" Rangiku said.

"Mastumoto. You're suffocating her again," Toushi pointed out. Rangiku blinked twice then let me go.

"Oops! Sorry, Soishi!" she said. I gasped for air. Toushi sighed.

"Anyway, we'll be going, Soishi," Toushi said again. I laughed and nodded.

"Okay! See you guys tomorrow!" I said. I didn't fail to notice Toushi giving Aizen a look of suspicion as he passed him.

"I'll be back in the morning to get you, Soishi," Renji said as he left. Captain Kuchiki just told me to get a lot of rest and that I'll need it. That left me alone with Aizen. I internally shuddered and glared at the guy.

"So, I hear you are getting better by the day, Soishi," he said, walking into the room and sitting on the edge of my bed. I nodded.

"Yeah. Captain Unohana says that I can go back to training tomorrow," I repeated for the billionth time that day. I didn't mind so much with the others, but him I had major problems with giving any kind of information.

"I see. That's very good news indeed!" he said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

_What are you planning, Aizen? _I thought.

"Tell me, has Captain Hitsugaya been acting strange at all?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"I mean, it seems a little strange how he wanted to leave as soon as I got here," he said.

"Well, it is nighttime and my training with Renji does start tomorrow. I think he wanted me to get as much sleep as I possibly can," I said.

"Hm, I guess that makes sense. But he's still a suspicious character so do watch out for him," he said.

_You're the suspicious character out of everyone here _I thought, but I nodded anyway.

"Got it!" I said, smiling. He stood up and turned to smile at me.

"You have a good night and a successful training session tomorrow, Soishi," he said. I nodded.

"Thanks," I said. With that, he finally left me alone. I sighed as I plopped back onto my pillows, no longer feeling sore and in pain.

_For nothing. As if I'm going to trust you after the nightmares I've had with you in them. If those are true, you'll wind up being a traitor to us all. Who knows? You might be faking right now, making them all think you are some nice guy. Well, I won't buy it. Toushi seems like a much more trustworthy person than you ever will be! _I thought to myself. I drifted off to sleep with that thought in mind. Dreaming of tomorrow and all the training I will go through.

**HELLO! **

**I AM FINALLY BACK!**

**SO, THE POLL IDEA DIDN'T WORK OUT SO MUCH.**

**SORRY.**

**ANYWAY, THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HUNNYBEE07 OF THE SHADOW**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**AND I PROMISE THAT THERE WILL BE A TIME SKIP, **

**BUT I WON'T SAY WHEN.**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ASK QUESTIONS!**


End file.
